La mer et les étoiles
by Foxcoz
Summary: One-shot/AU - Bucky a choisi d'oublier. Il a oublié Steve, tous leurs souvenirs; toutes les larmes et les cris et les rires et les je t'aime. Et le monde, sans tout ça, semble tellement fade, mais tellement plus facile aussi.


**● Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à Marvel. Le concept est tiré du film "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind" de Michel Gondry.

 **● Rating/Warnings:** M - Sexe, mentions de non-consentement, langage peut-être un peu cru par moment, drama, blablabla.

 **● Note:** _One-shot de trente pages dans ta face._ Eternal Sunshine et le Steve/Bucky sont deux choses qui font du mal à mon petit cœur tout autant qu'elles le ravissent. Je suis pas la première personne à avoir eu l'idée, mais hey, je tenais à faire mon truc avec. Pas besoin d'avoir vu le film pour comprendre quoi que ce soit à la fic parce que tout est expliqué dedans ; ceci dit, je vous recommande vivement de le voir, comme ça, pour votre plaisir personnel, et puis aussi parce que j'ai repris le concept, quelques éléments de la trame et parfois quelques dialogues. Donc c'est pas nécessaire mais c'est bien quand même. J'ai à peine edit donc désolé d'avance si il y a des phrases un peu dégueulasses, des fautes et tout. Bonne lecture et bien du bonheur chez vous.

 **● Rejoins ma secte:** J'ai un groupe Facebook où je parle de mes projets ainsi que de moultes autres choses avec vous. Le lien est sur mon profil. Allez viens, on est bien.

 **● Playlist - disponible sur mon compte 8tracks (rajoutez juste /foxcoz derrière l'url du site) :** Suburban War **/** Arcade Fire - No Surprises **/** Amanda Palmer - Skinny Love **/** Bon Iver - Another Wave From You **/** M83 - Can't help falling in love **/** twenty one pilots - Light **/** Sleeping at Last - Robot Koch **/** Nitesky ft. Jon LaMonica **-** About Today **/** The National - For Blue Skies **/** Strays Don't Sleep - Kitchen Sink **/** twenty one pilots - Peer Pressure **/** Jon Brion

* * *

 **La mer et les étoiles**

* * *

 _ **Présent**_

–Attends, attends. On va tout reprendre depuis le début, d'accord?

Natasha fait un peu de place sur la table basse. Elle y pose deux tasses de thé, entre un téléphone portable et le boîtier collector de l'intégrale de Mad Max. Elle s'installe calmement sur le canapé, à côté de Steve ; près de lui, mais pas trop. Il a sa tête entre ses mains, ses genoux tremblent. Et puis, il porte toujours son manteau avec lequel il est passé sous la neige, et il est trempé.

–Je suis allé le voir à son boulot, dit-il.

Il joint les mains devant son front. Ses paupières sont closes.

–On a pas vraiment parlé ces derniers jours. Ça s'est plutôt mal terminé la dernière fois, on s'est pris la tête pour des conneries et... je voulais aller m'excuser parce ça aurait pu durer des semaines et ça me fatigue, j'avais juste envie qu'on oublie tout ça.

Steve ouvre vaguement les yeux, aussi Natasha en profite pour lui faire un signe de la tête vers le thé sur la table. Steve, certain qu'il va se brûler s'il ose y tremper les lèvres, prend quand même la tasse entre ses mains, juste histoire de réchauffer ses doigts gelés. Ça fait presque mal, quand on a froid et qu'on se réchauffe.

–Donc j'arrive devant le comptoir, il dit, et c'est lui qui vient prendre ma commande. Alors je me dis que c'est bon signe, qu'il aurait pu envoyer un de ses collègues pour éviter de me parler, sauf que donc il arrive, et il me demande mon nom pour le mettre sur le gobelet. Y avait beaucoup de monde et tu sais, ils font toujours ça pour donner les bonnes boissons aux bonnes personnes, bref. Donc je me dis qu'il est toujours en colère, il joue le jeu du "je te connais plus" avec un petit sourire professionnel et une rancoeur entendue. "Bucky", je dis, en soupirant et de façon un peu brusque, parce que j'en ai marre et qu'il peut être terriblement borné. Et là, il me regarde. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, il me sourit poliment, comme à un _client._ Il désigne son badge sur son tablier et il me fait "c'est bien moi, vous êtes perspicace".

La porte d'entrée claque. Steve et Natasha lèvent tous deux les yeux sur Clint, qui dépose par terre un tas d'enveloppes et un sac de pain. Il enlève ses Converse et son t-shirt ; il ne porte pas de veste, alors lui aussi, il est trempé, mais quelle idée aussi, bordel.

–Salut, Steve, il dit en essuyant ses cheveux avec son haut. T'as une sale tête.

Natasha lève les yeux au ciel. Elle soupire, fort.

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Fait Clint.

–Problème avec Bucky, répond Natasha.

–Oh.

Clint ouvre la grande armoire qu'ils se partagent, dans leur minuscule appartement. Il en sort un t-shirt gris et un jeans, se change promptement, puis ramasse le courrier et le pain pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Natasha, elle, repose finalement ses yeux sur Steve.

–Et donc, après?

Steve, il prend une gorgée de thé et il se brûle, évidemment.

–Il m'a répété de lui donner mon nom en blaguant. Il m'a dit qu'il écrirait "bouffon" sur le gobelet si je disais rien et que j'aurais l'air bien malin, et... et je lui ai dis, parce que j'avais aucune idée de comment réagir. J'ai cru qu'il allait me rire au nez et j'aurais presque espéré, si tu savais. J'ai cru qu'il me dirait "c'que t'es con, Steve, t'y as vraiment cru?". Ça m'aurait fait chier, mais rassuré, en quelque sorte. Ça aurait été sa façon à lui de m'en mettre sur la gueule, de me faire comprendre qu'il m'en voulait mais il aurait été satisfait après, j'imagine. Mais non. Il est passé au suivant et on m'a servi mon café. Je suis resté là, au milieu de la pièce bondée, en attendant quelque chose, je sais pas. J'ai de nouveau croisé son regard, et il m'a souri une dernière fois. Il ne m'as pas reconnu.

Natasha pose une main sur son épaule. Il y a un peu de neige fondue qui goutte pour s'écraser sur le genou de Steve, alors ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, mais tant pis.

–Il ne m'a pas reconnu, répète-t-il.

Le grondement de la cafetière se fait entendre depuis la cuisine. Par dessus, la voix de Clint crie:

–Attends, quoi? J'ai pas suivi, il a vraiment perdu la mémoire ou il fait sa pute?

–C'est précisément la question, Clint, soupire Natasha.

–C'est sa façon de me quitter, sans doute, fait Steve.

Son ton est si catégorique qu'on pourrait presque en oublier qu'il est désespéré. Sa voix est droite et assurée, même avec des larmes sur ses joues, même avec sa tête démolie. Steve est comme ça, il l'a toujours été; ce n'est même plus pour jouer les durs, même si ça l'était probablement quand il était gamin, qu'il faisait un mètre soixante à peine et qu'il essayait désespérément d'avoir un semblant de fort caractère pour compenser.

–Honnêtement, fait Clint qui est arrivé dans la cuisine, sa cafetière à la main et les enveloppes sous le bras, j'ai rien contre mec, même s'il est un peu tordu, te méprends pas. Mais ça, se serait _vraiment_ tordu.

Natasha prend le courrier et lui met un coup de coude dans les hanches. Clint se renverse du café dessus.

–Nat, putain! J'ai pas mille t-shirts!

–Il y a quelque chose de la part de "Lacuna, inc.", dit Natasha, l'ignorant.

Elle déchire le papier kraft de ses doigts fins.

–Ouais, dit Clint, posant son café sur la première surface qu'il trouve – à savoir, la planche à repasser – pour essayer de rattraper les dégâts. J'ai reçu quelque chose de leur part aussi. Pas encore ouvert.

A l'intérieur, il n'y a qu'un petit coupon en papier cartonné légèrement bruni. Natasha lit une fois, silencieusement, ses yeux parcourant rapidement les mots de gauche à droite. Puis elle écarquille les yeux, les lèves vers les deux garçons qui la regardent, et elle cite:

 _Mlle Natalia Romanova,_

 _James Buchanan Barnes a décidé d'effacer Steven Grant Rogers de sa mémoire. Merci de ne plus jamais mentionner leur relation._

 _En vous remerciant,_

 _Lacuna, inc._

Il y a un moment de flottement qui dure peut-être toute une minute. Rien d'autre que du silence, le battement de leurs cils et les flocons de neige, dehors. Et puis Clint, d'un geste très soudain, récupère toutes les lettres sur les genoux de Natasha et les balance à terre, successivement, avant de trouver celle qu'il cherche. Il l'ouvre.

–C'est pareil, dit-il.

Steve, qui semblait s'être figé, sort un rire amer, sans joie, un rire qui n'en est pas un. Il a les deux coudes posés sur ses genoux, les mains sur les tempes. Il dit:

–Quoi _?_

Il revoit les traits durs et crispés de Bucky, la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus. Ses mots crus résonnent dans sa tête ; il les connaît par cœur, il se les est récité un million de fois depuis, il les a appris à en dormir mal. Il le revoit le foutre à la porte et il se revoit, lui, lui criant à travers les murs que c'était sa faute.

–Non, sérieusement, quoi? Répète-t-il.

–J'en sais rien, dit Natasha.

Elle regarde toujours la feuille entre ses doigts, les sourcils froncés, comme pour y trouver un indice ou quoi que ce soit qui explique la situation.

–Ça peut pas être sérieux, fait Steve. C'est même pas possible, bon sang. Si il voulait plus me parler il avait qu'à me le dire, au lieu de toute cette mise en scène. Est-ce qu'il espère vraiment que j'avale ça?

–C'est tordu, répète Clint.

–Il se serait emmerdé à inventer une organisation secrète avec un nom super nébuleux pour faire croire à une perte de mémoire? Fait Natasha.

–Peut-être, qu'est-ce que j'en sais?

–Et il aurait indiqué le numéro et l'adresse de la dite organisation en petites lettres sur le coupon?

Steve se redresse dans un geste qui est presque un sursaut. Natasha, elle, a détaché son regard du papier, ses yeux verts maintenant plantés dans ceux de Steve. Elle lui tend le morceau de papier, calé entre ses deux doigts.

–Tu devrais aller leur demander des explications, fait-elle. Ou les appeler, au moins.

Steve prend la lettre et considère un moment ce qu'il va en faire. Il la plie finalement en deux puis en quatre pour la glisser dans la poche de son jean. Natasha, elle, pose une main sur sa joue et un baiser sur son front.

–Je vais faire du pain perdu, dit-elle. Et toi, enlève-moi ce manteau et va te changer, tu vas attraper la crève.

Steve effleure sa main lorsqu'elle la pose sur son épaule mouillée alors qu'elle s'en va vers la cuisine. Il soupire.

Peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie, une très mauvaise blague, peut-être que le numéro est celui d'une pizzeria et l'adresse celle d'une vieille dame, peut-être que Bucky va se pointer au bas de son immeuble dans deux ou trois jours avec son sourire de beau gosse et les mains dans les poches pour l'emmener voir un film d'action au ciné, peut-être qu'ils feront l'amour sur le canapé juste après et peut-être même qu'ils se diront qu'ils sont désolés, qu'ils le referont plus, promis, que tout est oublié.

Il va falloir s'en assurer et Steve ne va pas dormir avant, alors il a intérêt à faire vite.

Clint se laisse tomber à côté de lui, son haut toujours tâché de brun délavé et définitivement pas sec. Il passe un bras autour des épaules de Steve. Il dit:

–Allez, viens là.

La tête de Steve tombe sur son épaule. Clint l'étreint un peu.

–J'suis une épave, fait Steve.

–Oh, comme tout le monde. Comme moi. Comme Natasha. Les jumeaux, Tony, Thor et Bruce sont aussi des épaves. Mais vous êtes mes épaves, alors je vous aime quand même.

Steve sourit, un peu, et c'est la première fois de la journée.

* * *

C'est un immeuble en bordure de Manhattan, aux briques rouges et aux fenêtres étroites. Un bâtiment un peu atypique, compte tenu du reste, mais qui se fond dans la masse. Rien d'exceptionnel. Et puis rien d'écrit sur la porte, pas d'enseigne ou de grandes lettres sur la façade. Steve manque de repartir, parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu aucune chance pour que cette histoire soit vraie, de toute façon. Malgré tout, quelque chose le pousse à s'approcher encore un peu de la porte; tant pis, autant s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout, puisqu'il est déjà si loin.

Sur la boîte aux lettres ainsi que sur la sonnette du rez-de chaussée, il est écrit sur de petites étiquettes: Lacuna, inc.

Steve reste là, deux bonnes minutes, sans bouger. Quand son doigt se pose finalement sur la sonnette, il hésite un moment avant d'appuyer. Il revoit dans sa têtes les mêmes petites lettres en bas de la lettre de Natasha, le sourire trop clean de Buck ce matin. Il sonne. Derrière lui, deux gamins se disputent une gauffre que leur mère vient d'acheter.

C'est une femme qui lui ouvre. La trentaine, brune, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon ordonné mais pas sévère. Elle est grande, à moins que ce ne soient ses hauts talons et sa jupe taille haute qui donnent cette impression. Elle dévisage Steve un instant avant de dire:

–Puis-je vous aider?

Il faut un moment à Steve aussi pour parler, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, parce que tout est terriblement irréel en cet instant. Il est encore trop tôt le matin et peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, pour finir.

–Je... Mes colocataires ont reçu ça.

Il sort de sa poche le papier cartonné, le déplie et lui tend. La femme ne prend même pas la peine de lire tout ce qu'il y a dessus; le début lui suffit, apparemment.

–Je vois, dit-elle.

–Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

Elle, elle soupire. Elle ouvre grand la porte, qui jusqu'ici ne laissait rien apercevoir de l'intérieur à part elle-même, et elle se met sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Steve rentre. La brune, après avoir fermé la porte, s'avance devant lui en faisant signe de la suivre.

–Vous n'étiez pas censé avoir connaissance de ces lettres, dit-elle lorsqu'ils arrivent dans l'ascenseur. Ca arrive bien trop souvent, par ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas un cas isolé. Depuis leur temps que je leur dis qu'il faut qu'on soit plus clairs et qu'on donne plus d'explications...

Un doigt verni de noir appuie sur le bouton du troisième étage.

–Ce ne serait pas de refus, en effet, fait Steve.

–De quoi?

–Des explications.

–Oh. Bien sur.

Mais alors que l'ascenseur monte, elle n'en rajoute pas plus. Sous le regard de Steve, elle finit par dire:

–Je vous emmène voir le patron.

Les portières métalliques s'ouvrent. La femme prend à nouveau les devants; sur la moquette du couloir, ses talons aiguille ne font pas de bruit. Steve la suit. Derrière elle, dans les couloirs étroits, il a l'air d'un gosse avec ses yeux perdus, ses cheveux décoiffés et son manteau trempé; il ressemble à ce qu'il était avant, même s'il a pris vingt-cinq centimètres et une quantité hallucinante de masse musculaire.

La dame s'arrête devant une porte. Il y a une insigne placardée au bois, qui dit, encore une fois, "Lacuna, inc.".

A l'intérieur, l'aspect n'est pas plus professionnel qu'à l'extérieur. La pièce sur laquelle débouche la porte d'entrée ressemble à un appartement tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, si ce n'est qu'il y a encore plus de désordre que chez lui, Natasha et Clint, mais qu'on a pris soin d'entasser tout ce désordre à des endroits bien précis. Le sol est immaculé – on entend à nouveau les escarpins claquer – mais des centaines de milliers de papiers de toutes les couleurs sont empilés sur des bureaux, des chaises et des tables, comme des tours qui menacent de s'effondrer. Alors que la grande femme brune l'entraîne vers le fond de la pièce, Steve reconnait un Van Gogh accroché au mur. Le reste de l'appartement est tout en blanc, en gris et en bois, simple, sobre, mais ça ne trompe personne. Tout semble vivant dans la salle et il y a une atmosphère bizarre qui y flotte. A sa gauche, une blonde avec des lunettes et une chemise à carreaux essaie de relever les mots dans le flot incompréhensible d'une quarantenaire en pleurs et plus loin, une jeune femme aux cheveux ondulés tape à toute vitesse des mots sur son clavier, une paire d'écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles. Il y a probablement tout un tas d'autres choses qui se passent dans la pièce, mais Steve n'a pas le temps de voir. Ils sont arrivés devant une autre porte, et son accompagnatrice prend à peine le temps de frapper qu'ils entrent déjà.

Le cadre est déjà plus calme que le reste, et tout dans cette nouvelle pièce est bien rangé. L'élément atypique, c'est le type au milieu, derrière le bureau. Il porte une veste en cuir noir à l'intérieur, un cache-oeil fait le tour de son crâne rasé et en dessous, on peut deviner trois cicatrices semblables à une griffure sur sa peau noire. La première chose qu'il dit lorsqu'il lève les yeux – l'oeil – vers eux, c'est:

–Par pitié, Hill, dites moi que ce n'est pas encore un pauvre paumé qui demande des explications.

La dite Hill répond:

–Je suis désolée, patron, mais à moins de mentir, je risque de vous décevoir.

–Et merde, marmonne le type.

–Je vais faire du café, fait Hill.

Elle s'en va, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Le "patron", lui, toise Steve un instant. Il est absolument impossible de lui donner un âge – trente-cinq? Cinquante? Cent-soixante? – et il donne l'impression d'être un méchant de dessin animé ; d'un côté, quand on porte quelque chose qui ressemble à un bandeau de pirate sur la tête et un perfecto de bad boy des nineties, on l'a cherché.

–Désolé, dit l'homme. C'est pas contre vous. Vous êtes le troisième de la semaine qui vient demander des explications et on est que mardi, comprenez, c'est fatiguant. C'est qu'on est pas mal débordés, en ce moment, je sais pas si c'est l'approche de la Saint-Valentin qui fait cet effet aux gens. On a toujours plus de monde autour des fêtes.

Comme Steve ne dit toujours rien, il continue:

–Vous avez ouvert par mégarde une lettre qui ne vous était pas destinée? Ou c'est qu'un de vos proches n'a pas su tenir sa langue?

–Mes colocataires ont ouvert votre courrier ce matin. J'étais à côté.

–Bien, ouais, je vois. On devrait vraiment penser à envoyer un courrier explicatif aux concernés. C'est qu'on est occupés avec d'autres choses, alors on pense pas jusqu'à ce qu'un pauvre gars comme vous se pointe en se demandant ce qui peut bien se passer. J'en parlerais à Jarvis.

Il joint ses mains sur son bureau.

–Qui vous a oublié? Demande-t-il.

Ca fait bizarre, quand c'est dit tout haut.

–James Buchanan Barnes.

Le type a un moment de réflexion. Puis il dit:

–Ouais, il est venu la semaine dernière. Les cheveux mi-longs, la voix un peu trainante, tout un bras tatoué. C'est ça?

–C'est ça.

 _C'est ça._

–Vous êtes le petit ami, c'est ça?

–J'suis pas sûr que ça tienne toujours, mais ouais.

–Ouais,merde ouais. Evidemment.

L'homme soupire.

–C'est pour ça que j'aime pas devoir dire les choses aux gens. La plupart du temps, je me dis que c'est pas très clean comme travail mais ça va, je le vis bien. Tout le monde est un peu responsable, quand même. Et puis au final, ce sont les gens qui choisissent d'oublier, pas nous autres. C'est juste que le dire comme ça, ça sonne un peu comme si notre but était de ruiner des vies.

La jeune dame en haut talons est de retour dans la pièce. Elle pose deux tasses de café sur le bureau.

–Merci, Hill.

Elle s'en va à nouveau, sans un mot. L'homme sirote déjà son café, en face. Steve, lui, ne touche pas au sien.

–Je m'appelle Nick Fury, au fait, dit-il. Pardonnez mon impolitesse. Vous êtes?

–Steve Rogers.

–C'est ça, oui. Steve.

Il fait une petite pause pour reprendre du café. Derrière la porte, le monde de Lacuna est toujours aussi agité, mais à l'intérieur de la pièce, rien ne produit un son si ce n'est le tic tac de l'horloge.

–Et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe ici, Steve?

–Je suis allé voir Buck- James à son travail ce matin et il ne m'a pas reconnu. C'est tout.

Il a peut-être bien sa petite idée, mais ça semble si invraisemblable de le dire avec des mots qu'il n'ose même pas formuler la pensée dans son esprit.

Nick Fury soupire.

–Nous nous chargeons d'effacer la mémoire de ceux qui le souhaitent, dit-il. On récolte toutes les informations possibles sur la relation du client avec la personne à oublier, puis on utilise un programme informatique pour accéder au système cérébral. Et on efface tout. C'est la solution la plus radicale, mais aussi la plus efficace, de guérir de mauvais souvenirs causés par une personne. La plupart des gens viennent ici pour se débarasser d'une relation qui part en vrille ou qui s'est mal terminée, que ce soit avec un conjoint ou un ami, parfois même un membre de sa famille.

Il finit sa tasse, et pousse celle de Steve pour que celui-ci la boive. Il avale tout d'un coup, peut-être un peu par obligation mais aussi pour digérer l'information. Son ventre se tord; ça peut tout aussi bien être ce qu'il vient de boire qu'autre chose, ou peut-être même un peu des deux. La nausée lui monte à la gorge à mesure que tout devient plus concret, plus dingue, à mesure que tout se casse la gueule alors qu'il essaie encore de se persuader qu'on se fout de lui.

–James Barnes vous a oublié, dit Fury.

On se fout de lui.

–C'est une blague.

–Je peux vous assurer que non.

Et il n'a même plus le courage de douter, au fond.

Bucky l'a oublié, et c'est drôle parce que lui, il se rappelle de tout. Pas tout, non, pas tous les détais de toute leur vie, mais il a des scènes très claires et très précises dans sa tête qu'il serait capable de réécrire en entier. Il se rappelle de la dégaine qu'il avait, Bucky, quand ils se sont rencontrés. Avec son jean trempé et ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent salé, ses yeux trop bleus et le sable gris sur son visage, sa voix perdue dans les vagues. Il se rappelle du moindre mot qu'ils se sont dit ce jour là; Bucky, surtout, parce que lui était trop paumé par les choses et par le monde entier. Il avait du mal à dire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, sans avoir envie de s'ouvrir le crâne en deux, alors il évitait. Et puis Bucky, lui, il était là et il parlait de n'importe quoi à un inconnu échoué sur la plage. Il parlait des choses éphémères et éternelles, du monde, de l'univers, il parlait de la mer et des étoiles. Il pleuvait beaucoup, beaucoup. Bucky l'a oublié.

–Ce qu'on exerce est légal, précise Nick Fury. Reconnu par la loi, et tout ça. On n'en parle pas beaucoup, de façon générale, mais ça n'a rien de secret et c'est bien vrai, je vous assure. Vous pouvez poser la question à d'autres, dans le même cas que vous, ou à mes employés qui pourront même vous le prouvez.

Bucky l'a oublié.

–Mais vous vous foutez bien de tout ça, pas vrai?

Steve avait cessé de respirer. Il lève ses yeux; ils étaient dans le vide. Il ne dit rien.

–Je suis désolé, dit Fury.

Et il aurait fallu qu'ils fassent quelque chose, il aurait fallu qu'ils se rattrapent avant d'en arriver là. Ils auraient du le voir venir.

–Vous voulez savoir pourquoi?

–Il n'y a pas de pourquoi, dit Steve.

C'est ça, la vérité. Et elle est affreuse.

* * *

Steve passe les quatre jours qui suivent dans la brume. Il garde les yeux grand ouverts jusqu'à une certaine heure du matin où son cerveau devient finalement trop fatigué pour continuer à envoyer des clous dans son cœur. Il se lève à quatorze heures sans même s'inquiéter d'aller en cours, et le soir, il regarde avec Clint et Natasha des films dont il arrive à peine à suivre l'intrigue, dont il oublie jusqu'au titre. Buck l'a supprimé de Facebook, évidemment. Et puis toutes les photos d'eux sur Instagram ont disparu.

Le vendredi, il se retrouve dans le métro en direction du Starbucks ou travaille Bucky sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir; il se rend compte à mi-chemin que Bucky, il ne travaille pas les vendredis, et que tant mieux, ouais, c'était une idée de merde de toute façon.

Il reste dans le train, le temps de trois arrets, la tête en vrac. S'il fait un changement au suivant, une autre ligne le mènera près de cet immeubles au briques rouges où on fait disparaître les souvenirs des gens tristes. Peut-être que ceux de Bucky ont été soigneusement rangés dans une clé USB; peut-être aussi qu'ils se sont volatilisés dans le néant de l'univers mais de toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance parce que Bucky a _choisi_ d'oublier. Il ne va pas se fatiguer à tout récupérer. Il a choisi d'oublier les disputes devenues trop nombreuses et les longs silences distants, l'ennui qui s'était installé sans prévenir entre eux, et puis il a oublié les feuilles mortes qui craquaient sous leurs pieds, les sourires au creux du cou, les matinées à s'emmêler dans les draps, le vin sur leur lèvres, les vagues dans leurs oreilles. Il a oublié les étoiles, il a oublié la mer.

Et le monde, sans tout ça, semble tellement fade, mais tellement plus facile aussi.

Le métro s'arrête. Le vide dans le corps de Steve est aussi lourd que des pierres.

Il descend.

* * *

Nick Fury est adossé aux briques rouges, fumant les derniers restes d'une cigarette sous la neige. Il porte un trenchcoat noir sur lequel s'accrochent les flocons.

–Vous revoilà, dit-il en jetant le mégot par terre. Steve.

–Ouais, fait ce dernier.

Fury sort un paquet de sa poche. Il l'ouvre et le lui tend.

–Vous en voulez-une? Propose-t-il.

–Non merci, refuse Steve. Je ne fume pas.

Enfin, avant, des fois, mais ce sont de vieilles histoires dont il n'a pas envie de se rappeler. Sous ses pieds, la neige craque, encore solide; il y en a dans ses cheveux et sur ses joues, dans sa barbe et sur ses cils. Il n'a pas envie de se rappeler quoi que ce soit et c'est un peu le problème.

–Je voudrais que vous l'effaciez, dit Steve après un silence peut-etre un peu trop court.

Fury soupire.

–C'était pas très difficile à deviner, dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Je suppose que vous y avez bien réfléchi?

En fait, pas tellement; il a pensé à une multitudes de choses, tentant à peine de lutter contre la vérité devant ses yeux et les indices qu'il aurait du repérer depuis déjà longtemps, les deux lui transperçant la peau et le cœur comme des aiguilles. Il s'est retourné l'esprit, encore et encore, repassant tout ce dont il se rappelait de ces deux dernières années avec Bucky, modifiant chaque scène dans sa tête, chaque détail, pour arriver à quelque chose qui aurait pu leur éviter ça. Ce qu'il veut désormais faire lui a traversé la tête il y a vingt minutes, dans le métro, sur le chemin du Starbucks. Pas moyen cependant d'hésiter; il s'est répété la pensée pendant tout le trajet, et elle est devenue une certitude, la solution à tous ses problèmes. Il n'y a pas de regrets dans une âme sans mémoire.

–Quand est-ce que ça peut se faire? Demande Steve sans répondre à la question.

–Ça dépend, fait Fury. Je vous l'ai dit, on est assez pris en ce moment. Çà peut être la semaine prochaine ou dans un mois. Allez, rentrez. On dirait que vous allez geler sur place avec votre sweat, ça me met mal à l'aise.

Une fois en haut, ils rentrent dans le loft qui sert de local à Lacuna. Il y a plus de monde, plus d'agitation que la dernière fois. Les employés portent un badge, prennent note sur un calepin ou sur un ordinateur portable; les clients, en face d'eux, ont le même regard de chien perdu que Steve. Qui sait ce qu'ils veulent oublier, ce qu'ils laissent derrière eux et comment ils ont fait pour en arriver là.

–Prenez un siège, lance Fury à Steve. Je vais parler à Hill pour fixer quelque chose.

Alors Steve prend place dans cette pseudo salle d'attente sans murs. Si ce n'est le bureau de Fury au fond de la pièce et ce qui doit probablement être une salle de bains, aucune partie de l'appartement n'est séparée. Des bureaux sont dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce et c'est là que s'installent les clients dont c'est le tour; d'autres bureaux sont contre les murs, mais seul un est occupé. Steve ne peut pas voir le visage de l'individu, mais il voit par-dessus son épaule une partie de Galaga. Ce n'est que lorsque l'homme s'étire les bras en arrière que Steve aperçoit son visage.

–Tony? S'exclame-t-il.

Le type se retourne. Le visage de Tony Stark est celui d'un enfant coupable, pris sur le fait, et ça ne s'arrange pas vraiment quand il remarque Steve.

–Oh, Steve.

Ils se lèvent tous les deux en même temps, de façon un peu ridicule. Quand Steve s'avance vers Tony, celui-ci soupire:

–J'espérais que tu viendrais pas. Enfin, je comprends, hein. Bien sur que je comprends.

–Alors c'est ça le boulot que vous nous cachiez, avec Bruce? Le _projet scientifique_?

Il n'y a pas la moindre once de rancœur dans la voix de Steve; seulement de l'incrédulité. Ça fait trop pour une seule semaine.

–Ouais, dit Tony en se frottant la nuque. Bruce est malade, là, alors il a pris congé, mais ouais. En général, on s'occupe de... d'effacer la mémoire des clients, tous les deux. On est pas les seuls, hein, ce serait la folie. Y a aussi Peggy, Jane et Maria qui sont là-bas, et puis Selvig, Darcy et ce stagiaire dont j'oublie toujours le nom, qui devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Tony, lui, par contre, à au creux de la gorge tout ce qu'il est possible d'avoir de culpabilité.

–On vous en a jamais parlé parce que... c'est pas difficile de faire ça à des inconnus, mais merde, toi et les autres, vous êtes nos meilleurs potes, et on voulait pas que ça arrive. Je sais pas comment Bucky est tombé sur nous et j'aurais vraiment préféré que ça n'arrive pas et– Steve, je suis désolé, putain–

–Hé, fait Steve. C'est pas votre faute.

–C'est un boulot assez sale, quand même.

–C'est lui qui a choisi d'oublier.

Il n'est aussi calme face à la situation que parce qu'il est conscient de ce qu'il va faire; oublier, lui aussi, pour toujours. Lacuna n'est même pas quelque chose de bien, ni de mal, seulement la solution qu'il a choisi comme des tas d'autres gens.

–Alors toi aussi, tu vas le faire? Demande Tony.

–Ouais.

Et Tony ne dit rien. Il ne peut pas protester, de toute façon, parce qu'une majeure partie de son travail doit être de se renseigner sur les raisons qui poussent les gens à cette situation; alors il comprend. Bien sûr qu'il comprend.

–Tu sais, à vrai dire, je pense que ce serait rassurant que ce soit toi et Bruce qui vous en occupiez, en fait.

Tony lève les yeux; ils ne sont plus honteux, juste étonnés. C'est que Steve n'a pas tellement l'habitude de placer sa confiance en lui.

Steve n'a pas vu Fury s'avancer vers eux. Il l'interpelle, mettant fin au silence gênant entre les deux amis.

–Vous préférez avoir du temps pour vous faire à l'idée ou vous débarrasser de vos souvenirs le plus vite possible? Demande-t-il de façon un peu abrupte.

–Le plus vite possible, dit Steve sans réfléchir – il n'en a pas besoin.

–Bien. Vous avez de la chance, parce que la plupart des gens préfèrent l'autre option et que la semaine prochaine n'a pas beaucoup été sollicitée. Vous avez le choix entre mercredi et jeudi, mais il faut considérer le temps qu'il faut pour rassembler toutes les traces physiques de votre relation avec la personne à effacer, enfin, je vous laisse vous arranger avec Maria Hill. Elle dit qu'il faut absolument qu'elle prenne un petit déjeuner, mais après, ce sera votre tour, alors vous pouvez y aller.

Avant de retourner à son bureau, Fury jette un regard à Tony et sort:

–Et Stark. Arrêtez les jeux rétro et mettez-vous au boulot, bordel.

Plus tard, Maria Hill, sans le regarder, lui dit:

–Bonjour.

–Bonjour, répond Steve.

Elle fait tourner la petite roulette de la souris de son ordinateur, puis elle pose ses yeux sur lui.

–Alors? Demande-t-elle. Mercredi ou jeudi?

–Je sais pas vraiment. Votre patron a dit qu'il fallait du temps pour récupérer les... traces physiques de ma relation avec Buck. Quoi que ça veuille dire.

–Il s'agit de tous les objets qui ont fait partie de votre vie commune, explique Maria. Des cadeaux, des photos... Il faudra aussi que vous nous donniez les réseaux sociaux sur lesquels vous êtes inscrits, parce que vous y avez possiblement laissé des choses aussi. Et toutes ces choses seront effacées, histoire d'éviter que vous retombiez sur une photo de vous et un inconnu en vous demandant pourquoi.

–Vous allez me hacker?

Maria sourit. Elle saisit le petit sac en papier sur son bureau, en sort un croissant encore chaud. Elle prend d'abord une gorgée de son expresso avant de mordre dedans.

–Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle. On a une clause qui stipule qu'on ne touchera plus à vos comptes par après. C'est juste dans le cadre du travail qu'on fait maintenant. Vous voulez un café? La machine est par-là, j'ai pas pensé à vous proposer avant, pardon.

–Non merci.

–Comme vous voulez. Bref, du coup; mercredi ou jeudi?

Finalement, il ne sera pas si difficile de rassembler tout ce qui lui rappelle Bucky. Ça ne tient pas à grand-chose, parce que la quasi-totalité de leur histoire se trouvait chez lui, chez Bucky; ils ont probablement déjà éliminé tout ça aussi.

–Mercredi, dit-il finalement. Ça ira.

–Mercredi, répète Hill.

Elle tape avec un seul doigt la date sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

–L'opération se déroule pendant la soirée, dit-elle. On envoie deux ou trois personnes chez vous, on installe le matériel, on vous allonge dans votre lit. Vous fermez les yeux, vous vous endormez, on efface tout, et le lendemain, vous vous réveillez chez vous comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Vous n'aurez plus aucun souvenir de votre ex petit ami, ni de Lacuna. Le seul bémol étant que vous vous sentirez peut-être un peu barbouillé, comme quand vous avez une sale gueule de bois. Mais vous êtes un peu baraqué et ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde, alors peut-être que vous y échapperez.

–Je ne risque pas de me rendre compte qu'il manque quelque chose à ma mémoire? Je veux dire, j'ai passé les deux dernières années de ma vie principalement avec lui.

Maria finit promptement son croissant. Elle chasse une miette du coin de sa bouche – le rose foncé de ses lèvres a miraculeusement échappé à la casse – et s'essuie les doigts avec une petite serviette.

–On oublie des tas de choses sans forcément se demander comment.

* * *

Bruce et Tony arrivent à l'appartement vers vingt heures, une grande valise métallique derrière eux et deux sacs sous les bras. Bruce a, comme à son habitude, l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis deux semaines, et c'est un peu pareil pour Tony bien que ça se manifeste autrement; Bruce a constamment l'air d'être à peine réveillé – bien qu'il soit de notoriété publique que son cerveau fonctionne parfaitement, même un peu trop – et Tony est une pile électrique.

Derrière Steve, Clint et Natasha se lèvent. Bien que Steve, Tony et Bruce leur aient assuré que leur présence ne dérangeait pas, ils tiennent à sortir ce soir, parce que ce serait trop étrange d'assister à tout ça et qu'eux, ils n'oublieront pas.

–Hey, font Bruce et Tony simultanément.

Natasha attrape au vol son écharpe sur le portemanteau. Elle et Clint saluent les deux garçons, puis elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et claque une bise sur la joue de Steve en lui chuchotant un bon courage. C'est con, parce que tout ce que Steve arrive à se dire, c'est que s'il avait vraiment eu du courage, il aurait décidé de garder tous ses souvenirs, de les graver encore plus profondément dans sa mémoire; il aurait fait vivre Bucky dans son âme, et peut-être même aurait-il eu la force d'aller lui parler, de faire connaissance avec lui une nouvelle fois. Il aurait gardé toute sa douleur mais il serait resté un humain, avec une histoire. Mais Steve est lâche, et le plus triste, c'est qu'il ne le regrette même pas.

–On le laisse entre vos mains, dit Tasha.

–Le cassez pas, fait Clint.

Lorsque Steve leur a fait part de sa décision, ses deux amis n'ont pas été surpris. Natasha a lancé un "c'est beaucoup trop triste", mais ça ne l'était probablement pas plus que de vivre avec le fantôme d'une relation qui n'existe plus que dans sa tête et dans son cœur, alors elle n'a rien dit de plus; elle a juste fait une rapide recherche internet pour trouver un film à voir avec Clint le soir où ça se passerait. Et puis Clint, lui, il a juste dit "ça ira". Rien de plus n'a été dit, parce que Steve allait l'oublier de toute façon.

Eux deux, et puis Bruce et Tony, et les autres; ils vont tous devoir vivre avec ce secret dans la conscience. Ils connaîtront une histoire que Steve et Bucky n'auront pas conscience d'avoir vécue. Peut-être les présenteront-ils à nouveaux l'un à l'autre; ils sont un groupe, après tout. Peut-être que tout se passera mieux que la première fois.

Natasha et Clint s'en vont, bras dessus, bras dessous, sous la neige. Pendant ce temps, Bruce et Tony rentrent. Tous deux déposent leurs affaires, leurs manteaux, leurs chaussures, et tout ce qui pouvait couvrir leur tête et leur cou. Bruce tente vaguement de recoiffer ses cheveux avec ses doigts, pour la forme, sans succès. Tony remonte les manches de sa chemise ouverte sur un t-shirt Metallica, puis il soulève un des sacs qu'il avait posé par terre; il y a trois cartons de pizza.

–On a pas mangé, et puis je me suis dit que t'aurais faim, fait Tony. C'est assez éprouvant, ce qui t'attend, l'air de rien.

–Même si tu sentiras rien, rajoute Bruce. Faut pas que tu flippes.

–Je flippe pas, fait Steve.

–Tant mieux.

Ils s'installent sur le canapé, posant la nourriture sur la table basse. Steve propose de leur servir des bières, mais dans son sac, Tony a aussi une bouteille de vin.

Et puis ils sont là, autour de la table, tous les trois, à parler comme si tout était normal sans qu'aucun ne veuille prendre la peine de réaliser ce qui est en train de se passer. Pas même les deux scientifiques, dont c'est le boulot; ils ne se sentiront coupable que lorsque Steve sera endormi, mais ils iront jusqu'au bout, ils ont promis. Et même si ce n'est pas de leur faute, même si c'est sa décision, c'est juste que c'est plus difficile que d'effectuer le travail sur des inconnus. Steve, lui, a la tête un peu lourde; mais c'est le cas depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Ils parlent de leur journée et de ce qu'ils feront la semaine prochaine, d'une éventuelle soirée Netflix qu'il faudrait organiser avec tout le monde, du film Birdman qui sort ce mois-ci et de quand ils iront le voir, d'un nouveau groupe alternatif _absolument génial il faut que vous l'écoutiez c'est orgasmique bordel_ que Tony a découvert il y a peu, de Pietro qui se serait, paraît-il, décoloré les cheveux pour un pari, des études de Steve. Ils roulent quelques cigarettes – il se peut que Natasha râle un peu à cause de l'odeur, boivent du vin dans des verres d'eau; et dans quelques minutes, une heure peut-être, Steve sera allongé dans son lit, une machine sur sa tête. Bruce et Tony, leurs ordinateurs sur leurs genoux et tous leurs câbles emmêlés entre eux, rentreront dans sa tête, et ils prendront Bucky. Ils lui demanderont si ça va, si il est prêt, si ils peuvent y aller; il flottera dans l'air un _est-ce que tu es sur que tu veux vraiment faire ça on peut tout arrêter tu sais_ sans que personne ne se le dise. Mais Steve sera calme, serein, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il se repassera tout dans la tête une dernière fois; il se rappelera du visage de Bucky contre un oreiller, de son sourire à peine réveillé et de sa voix éternellement rauque et fatiguée. Il fermera ses paupières et il chuchotera, assez bas pour que seul lui-même, et peut-être un dieu s'il y en a, puisse entendre: _adieu_.

Adieu.

* * *

 _ **Janvier 2015**_

Le corps de Bucky est lourd, et chacun de ses mouvements est rude. Son front en sueur touche la nuque de Steve; ils sont à bout de souffle et les coups de hanches de Bucky sont à chaque fois un peu plus emplis de rage. Peut-être que tout partira, comme ça; toutes leurs saletés, toutes leurs rancoeurs. Peut-être qu'après ça, ils pourront à nouveau se regarder dans les yeux et se dire des choses sans lourdeur dans la voix, sans ce poids dans le ventre. C'est ce que Steve espère, à chaque fois. Il arrive qu'il soit presque en paix, après; la prochaine fois, ils n'auront pas besoin de se hurler dessus pour coucher ensemble, ils pourront faire l'amour comme avant sans devoir sortir les griffes pour se sentir mieux. Ils se diront des bêtises pour se rassurer; on dit des tas de conneries après avoir baisé.

Il n'arrive pas à arrêter de lui en vouloir aujourd'hui, alors peut-être l'univers a-t-il décidé de rationnaliser les choses. Steve a joui depuis un moment déjà lorsque Bucky plante ses dents dans son épaule dans un dernier grognement. Son haleine est pleine d'alcool. Ses mouvements se calment, et il se laisse tomber à côté de lui. Steve, sur le ventre, croise des bras sous son menton. Il le regarde; ses cils sont mouillés. Les yeux de Buck sont fermés, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ressemble aux rêves qu'on fait juste avant de se réveiller.

–Est-ce que ça va être comme ça à chaque fois? Fait Steve, de l'amertume dans la voix.

Bucky tend son bras vers la table de chevet pour y attraper le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet qui se trouvent toujours là.

–Comme si c'était la première fois, marmonne Bucky en allumant sa clope. La faute à qui, hein.

Sa voix est pleine d'alcool et de lassitude et Steve se souvient soudain de la raison pour laquelle il lui en veut.

–C'est pas moi qui rentre à des heures pas possibles après avoir vidé, quoi, je sais pas, une bouteilles de vodka entière, probablement.

–Nan, c'est pas toi, rétorque Bucky avec un demi-sourire ironique. Toi, t'es parfait. Tu fais jamais rien d'travers, t'as aucun reproche à te faire. T'as raison, ouais. T'as toujours raison.

–C'est pas de ça qu'on parle.

–C'est _exactement_ de ça qu'on parle.

Et ils ne se regardent même pas.

–Bucky, _putain_.

Steve se dresse sur ses coudes, appuie une main sur sa tempe.

–Essaie pas d'avoir l'air malin, bordel. T'es saoûl, tu rentres en voiture et– t'aurais pu te faire arrêter, ou te tuer, ou tuer quelqu'un, d'ailleurs peut-être que c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que t'en saurais?

–Merde, Stevie, t'es pas censé te calmer, là? C'est pas pour ça qu'on baise, maintenant ? Je suis fatigué, bordel.

–C'est ma faute maintenant? Je dois trouver ça normal?

–La vérité, c'est que t'es juste jaloux. Tu flippes parce que je suis sorti tard sans toi, et que tu supportes pas que je t'échappe. Et dans ta petite tête, t'arrêtes pas de te demander "est-ce qu'il a sauté quelqu'un d'autre?".

Lui aussi, il est fatigué; tellement fatigué.

–J'ai pas besoin de me le demander, dit Steve. Je sais que t'as sauté quelqu'un d'autre, parce que tu penses que c'est la seule façon de te faire aimer.

 _Touché_.

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça; mais on dit des tas de conneries après avoir baisé.

Tout se passe très vite, après. Bucky se redresse lentement, écrase sa cigarette à peine entamée dans le cendrier. Puis il se lève brusquement et commence à ramasser ses vêtements par terre. Steve, lui, est déjà en morceaux à cause de ce qu'il vient de dire et des conséquences qui sont en route.

–Buck, je suis déso–

–Nan, Stevie, le coupe l'autre. Tu peux pas me dire un truc pareil et t'en sortir comme ça. Tu peux pas, t'as pas le droit.

–Je voulais pas dire ç–

–Mais tu l'as dit. Et t'avais pas le droit.

Il enfile son pantalon, sans sous-vêtement; il semble soudain se rendre compte qu'il est est chez lui, et ce sont ensuite les vêtements de Steve qu'il ramasse pour les lui balancer.

–Enfile ton froc et casse-toi, dit-il.

–Buck...

–CASSE-TOI, BORDEL!

Steve enfile son slip et son t-shirt dans une précipitation qui ne lui ressemble pas. Et il dit:

–Alors tu me fous dehors pour un mot de travers après toutes les saloperies que tu m'as dites, toi?

–Essaie pas de retourner la situation à ton avantage, putain. Essaie pas, c'est insupportable. Fais pas chier à encore essayer de sauver tes fesses alors que t'as _tort_.

–C'est pas ce que tu fais toujours? C'est ce que tu fais à chaque fois qu'on parle, à chaque putain de fois.

Bucky ne le regarde même pas.

–J'ai plus envie de te parler, dit-il. Allez, habille-toi ou sors cul nu, je m'en fous, mais tire-toi de chez moi.

Steve finit de s'habiller et si Bucky l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, c'est probablement uniquement pour fermer la porte à clé, être sûr que personne ne vienne l'emmerder. Steve récupère son manteau et sur le palier, il se retourne. Il soupire.

–Est-ce que ce sera possible, une seule fois, de se quitter sans se hurler dessus?

Bucky plante ses yeux bleu orage dans les siens pour la première fois de la nuit. Il dit:

–Rassure-toi. Y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Et il claque la porte.

Dans une autre dimension, quelques jours dans le futur, Steve dit:

–Ouais, c'est ça.

Il dit:

–Y aura pas de prochaine fois, parce que tu m'as effacé et qu'ils sont en train de m'effacer aussi. Ils t'effacent, tu m'entends? Demain, tu seras plus là. Demain, t'existeras plus.

Mais Bucky ne peut pas l'entendre, évidemment. Ces mots n'ont pas existé dans la réalité et de toute façon, il était probablement déjà recroquevillé contre la porte, dans sa chambre ou sur le toit, essayant de fumer sa colère poru réprimer les larmes, et tout dans son âme lui faisait peut-être déjà trop mal pour qu'il entende quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

 _Demain, t'existeras plus._

* * *

 _ **Présent**_

–Tony?

–Hm?

–Ça va pas être... super bizarre? On fait partie du même groupe de potes, je veux dire. On va les voir et on va dire "hé, tiens, en fait Bucky, voilà Steve, ça fait deux ans qu'on traîne avec toi et avec lui mais on vous a jamais présenté".

–Je suppose que ouais, ce sera bizarre. Rien que le fait qu'ils se connaîtront même plus, à la base, j'arrive pas à m'y faire. Ils étaient un peu intouchables. Une espèce de mythe, je sais pas.

–Ça fait quatre ans que tu fais ce boulot, tu sais.

–Je sais, mais dans ma tête ça arrivait qu'aux autres. Pas à eux. J'ai l'impression que les deux protagonistes de ma série préférée se séparent, j'ai le cœur brisé, putain.

–T'es horrible, Tony.

–Je suis sérieux, mec. C'est déprimant.

–A qui le dis-tu.

–J'ai fini de nettoyer son Facebook. Instagram aussi.

–Déjà?

–Bah, on avait déjà viré pas mal de photos où il était identifié quand on s'est occupés de Bucky, alors ça va plutôt vite.

–Vrai.

–Bruce.

–Oui?

–C'est très moche, ce qu'on fait dans la vie, non?

–Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas que des mauvais côtés, mais je commence effectivement à remettre certaines choses en question.

–J'ai besoin d'un verre. Dis, tu penses que Steve nous en voudra si on se roule un pétard?

–N'y pense même pas, Tony.

* * *

 _ **Décembre 2014**_

Lorsqu'ils sortent de chez les jumeaux, il neige. Si on tend l'oreille, on peut encore entendre le son étouffé des musiques psychédéliques à l'intérieur; Steve peut encore voir les couleurs fluorescentes des néons s'il ferme les yeux. Pourtant, il fait nuit noire et dehors, il n'y a pas un chat.

Steve et Bucky marchent jusqu'à la bouche de métro, les mains dans les poches, sans dire un mot. C'est un quartier assez calme et le silence est pesant, entre eux, mais Steve a fini par s'y faire, d'une certaine façon. Il s'est habitué à ça, à défaut de pouvoir y faire quelque chose; Bucky n'est pas de ceux qui écoutent ce qu'on lui dit et laisser passer ses conneries vaut parfois mieux qu'une dispute. Maintenant, surtout, Steve n'a pas la force; il essaie de garder en tête les images de cette soirée, pour plus tard. Le rose des lumières sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient presque l'air heureux.

Le métro pue la pisse, mais rien de nouveau. Ils attendent à peine deux minutes avant de monter dans le train.

Lorsqu'ils sont assis, Bucky laisse tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Pendant les dix minutes qui suivent, Steve le croit endormi. Et puis il dit:

–Tu fais quelque chose pour Noël?

La question semble trop ordinaire pour lui et dans sa bouche, ça ressemble au genre de trucs qu'on sort quand on ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre, quand il devient gênant de ne rien dire.

–Non, répond simplement Steve.

Ses parents sont morts, alors non.

–Mes parents vont en Roumanie, chez la famille de ma mère, mais comme j'y vais pas, je fêterais avec eux deux jours plus tard. Donc je fais rien non plus, le 24.

Le métro s'arrête. Un type barbu rentre dans le wagon avec son chien.

–Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose?

Steve baisse les yeux vers son petit ami; ce n'est plus si souvent qu'il regarde dans ses yeux, à lui. C'est drôle, parce qu'avant, il avait du mal à s'en détacher.

 _Pourquoi j'ai arrêté de regarder ses yeux?_

–Bien sûr, répond-t-il.

Bucky lui fait un sourire fatigué et lève un peu la tête de son épaule pour l'embrasser. Le baiser à un goût amer que Steve chasse immédiatement, pour profiter un peu de l'instant. Pendant quelques secondes, leur silence n'est plus gênant, mais confortable, et tout ce qu'il y a de dégueulasse entre eux décide de les laisser tranquille. Pendant quelques secondes, il semblerait presque que ce soit comme avant.

* * *

 _ **Octobre 2014**_

A la télé, ils repassent des vieux épisodes de X-Files. Bucky mange les nouilles sautées au poulet qu'ils ont commandé; lorsque Steve sort de la douche, les siennes sont déjà froides. Et sur la table basse, il y a la bouteille de scotch bien entamée et un verre déjà vide.

Buck a recommencé à boire. Quand Steve lui a fait la remarque, il lui a dit que de toute façon, t'étais prévenu, je te l'avais dit que j'avais des problèmes avec ça. Il était déjà saoul. A l'époque où ils se sont rencontrés, il buvait encore beaucoup mais ça, Steve ne le savait pas. Quelques mois plus tard, Buck lui avait annoncé ça en même temps que sa décision d'arrêter définitivement. Il ne le faisait pas pour lui, il voulait juste aller bien. C'est ce que Steve se répète en essayant de se convaincre que ce n'est pas à cause de lui non plus qu'il a recommencé, que ce n'est pas parce que leur relation se casse la gueule et que la boisson l'a attiré par ennui. Il essaie de se convaincre, par ailleurs, que leur relation ne se casse pas la gueule; peut-être que c'est juste la routine et qu'il faut le temps de s'y faire.

Mais Buck a recommencé à boire, et c'est moche. C'est moche parce que ça lui déchire le coeur et qu'il veut l'aider, et qu'il fait de son mieux, mais que Bucky est insupportable quand il n'a qu'un petit coup dans le nez, ingérable quand il a trop bu pour être capable de penser. Il est tentant, parfois, de le laisser seul, raide bourré, de quitter l'appartement en se disant que de toute façon, c'est pas sa faute, il se gère tout seul.

Sauf que Bucky ne se gère pas tout seul; c'est terrifiant ce qu'il pourrait faire en une seconde d'innatention. Steve a toujours l'impression qu'il va exploser, d'un moment à un autre, qu'il va se détruire et qu'on ne pourra pas recoller les morceaux.

Et puis Steve, c'est si Bucky disparaît qu'il va s'effondrer. Alors il ne peut pas partir. Même si c'est moche.

Il y la veste de Bucky étalée sur le dossier du canapé. Et puis aussi un tas de vêtements par terre, parce qu'il a cette habitude de se changer n'importe où dans son appartement et qu'il ne ramasse jamais derrière lui, évidemment.

–Faudrait quand même penser à ranger un peu, dit-il. Et à faire les courses, aussi. Ca fait trois jours qu'on se fait livrer.

Bucky grogne.

–C'est chez moi, il dit. T'as qu'à partir si t'es pas content.

Peut-être espérait-il la phrase légère, comme une blague, mais elle sonne rude dans sa voix pleine d'alcool. Steve ne dit rien, récupérant son cornet de nouilles. La télévision montre un gros plan du visage de Gillian Anderson.

–Désolé, fait Bucky après un court moment.

Le scotch ne lui a pas assez embrouillé l'esprit pour qu'il se pardonne d'être infect. Steve s'en contente; on apprend à se satisfaire des petites choses.

Lorsqu'il commence à manger, Bucky, lui, a déjà fini. Il s'installe de façon plus confortable sur le canapé, à moitié allongé sur le côté, sa tête sur la poitrine de Steve. Celui-ci passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, qui tombent sans sa nuque depuis qu'il a décidé de les laisser pousser.

–Tu veux aller au cinéma demain soir? Demande-t-il au hasard.

 _En espérant que ça t'empêche de boire._

Bucky attrape sa main, dépose un baiser sur sa paume, puis sourit contre ses doigts.

–Bien sûr, dit-il.

Aujourd'hui, Bucky n'a pas _trop_ bu. Tout n'est pas perdu.

 _Tout n'était pas perdu. On aurait pu tout arranger._

* * *

 _ **Présent**_

Tony et Bruce sursautent en synchronisation quand on sonne à la porte de l'immeuble. Tony lève le nez de son écran, Bruce dépose son bouquin; ils se regardent un moment sans trop être sûrs de quoi devoir faire.

–Tu crois qu'on devrait ouvrir? Fait Tony.

–J'sais pas, on n'est pas chez nous.

–Ouais, mais... peut-être que Nat et Clint ont eu un problème et ont décidé de rentrer plus tôt, et qu'ils ont pas leurs clés?

–Mouais.

–On sait jamais?

Bruce soupire. Il se lève.

–Oui? Dit-il dans l'interphone.

–Steve? Répond une voix féminine.

–Non, Bruce. Steve est... occupé. Qui est-ce?

–Wanda et Pietro.

–Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

–Steve a pas répondu à nos messages depuis des jours, et on l'a pas vu sur le campus non plus, fait la voix de Pietro. On passait par là, alors on s'est dit qu'on allait vérifier s'il était vivant.

–Vous habitez à l'autre bout de la ville.

–Bon, mec, tu peux nous laisser rentrer? S'impatiente le frère. On aura tout le loisir de discuter de tout ça après, on se gèle le cul, là. Sérieux.

Bruce appuie sur le bouton. Derrière le grincement signalant que la porte peut désormais s'ouvrir, il entend un "merci" de la part de Wanda.

Face au regard interrogateur de Tony, il dit juste:

–Les jumeaux.

–A dix heures du soir? Pourquoi?

–Ils s'inquiètent.

Et il va falloir leur expliquer tout ça. Steve qui dort, eux qui laissent tranquillement les ordinateurs effacer sa vie. Ceci dit, ce sera plus facile pour eux quand ils recevront la lettre; au moins, ils sauront déjà.

Mais c'était la règle, merde. Aucune de leurs connaissances ne devait savoir pour Lacuna. C'est pas difficile de faire ça à des inconnus.

Wanda rentre en premier par la porte laissée ouverte. Sa robe rouge bouffante est voyante même dans la semi-obscurité du salon; elle porte aussi des collants épais, des chaussettes hautes, une paire de Doc Martens, un sweat à capuche trop grand qui doit appartenir à son frère et une écharpe, parce qu'il fait froid. Pietro, lui, a les cheveux décolorés en une sorte de blond-gris, mais difficile d'y voir grand-chose. Ils enlèvent tous les deux leurs chaussures pendant que Tony et Bruce se lèvent pour les saluer. Les basket de Pietro sont trempées; porter des chaussures de sport même quand on ne court pas, ce n'est pas particulièrement classe et c'est moyen pour la santé quand il fait moins vingt et que les rues sont humides.

–Et vous, dites, qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demande Wanda en faisant la bise aux deux garçons.

Elle enlève son écharpe, mais garde le pull de Pietro.

–C'est une longue histoire.

–Et il est où, l'éternel absent? Fait Pietro.

–Inconscient, dit Tony sans réfléchir.

–Pardon, quoi?

Tony soupire. La soirée s'annonce difficile pour tout le monde.

–Ça aussi, c'est une longue histoire.

* * *

 _ **Mai 2014**_

Bucky marche devant lui, faisant voler les feuilles mortes. Ils sont en train de grimper cette petite butte dans la forêt, celle au-dessus de laquelle il y a moins d'arbres, plus de lumière. Aujourd'hui, ils ont de la chance, parce qu'il y a du soleil. Il fait déjà frais, cela dit, même si Bucky boude toujours un peu les vestes; il porte un pull fin, blanc, dont il a retroussé les manches jusqu'aux coudes.

–Tu fatigues, Stevie?

Il lui lance un sourire en coin, le petit con. Steve, lui, soupire, avec un peu d'amusement. Il fatigue un peu, ouais. Il a beau avoir réussi à développer une relative force physique, l'asthme est un truc qui ne s'en va pas et son endurance laisse un peu à désirer.

–Viens m'aider au lieu de te foutre de moi, dit-il.

–Bien sur que je vais venir t'aider, fait Bucky en retournant vers lui. Je laisserais pas ma demoiselle en détresse toute seule.

Steve ramasse des feuilles par terre.

–C'est qui, la demoiselle en détresse? Lance-t-il en même temps qu'il les lui lance dessus.

–Mais je vais te tuer!

Et Bucky fonce vers lui. Ils tombent par terre, roulent le long de la faible pente, rient comme des gosses. Bucky est au dessus de lui; il dépose un baiser dans sa mâchoire. Mais la poitrine de Steve se comprime et sa respiration se fait plus lourde encore, alors Buck se redresse, puis s'allonge à côté de lui, sur le dos.

–Prends ton truc, fait Bucky. Ton inhalateur.

–Je l'ai oublié à l'appart.

–T'es sérieux?

Le soleil qui filtre à travers les feuilles fait des taches de lumières sur leurs visages. Steve ferme les yeux.

–Bucky?

Dans une autre dimension, quelques mois dans le futur...

–Mh?

–Ils sont en train de t'effacer de ma mémoire.

 _Demain, tu seras plus là_.

–Je vais t'oublier.

–Oh, merde. C'est plutôt moche.

–C'est ta faute, aussi. C'est toi qui a commencé.

Bucky tourne la tête vers lui. Il a des morceaux de lumière dans ses yeux bleu orage.

–J'ai fait ça?

–Mh-mh.

Il soupire.

–Désolé. C'est plutôt nul.

–Plutôt.

–Tu me connais, je réfléchis pas, des fois.

–Je sais.

Steve balance sur le côté. Les feuilles craquent.

–Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Buck?

–Je sais pas. Essaie de te réveiller? Peut-être que ça marchera.

–Ouais.

 _Demain, tu seras plus là._

–Ouais.

 _ **Présent**_

–C'est dingue.

Wanda est assise sur le lit, à côté de Steve, le menton sur les genoux. Elle regarde son visage endormi avec une expression presque triste, comme s'il n'allait pas se réveiller. Et il ne va pas se réveiller; pas le Steve qu'elle connait. Ce sera un autre, avec un peu de vie en moins, des choses qui manquent. Ce sera toujours lui, mais en _moins_. Comment peut on être la personne qu'on a été si on perd un bout de sa vie?

Il va lui manquer.

Elle jette un œil à Pietro. Il est passé du lit aux ordinateurs, a fait un tour dans le salon, est allé se chercher une bière, est revenu près du lit. Maintenant qu'il est debout, contre le mur, il n'arrive toujours pas à tenir en place, mais c'est une habitude. Il tape probablement du pied par terre au rythme d'une musique qu'il a en tête.

–C'est complètement dingue, répète-t-il.

–Ouais, fait Bruce, l'air dépité.

Ça l'est, et les deux scientifiques en ont l'air plutôt fatigués.

–Pourquoi il a fait ça? Demande Pietro.

–Parce que Bucky l'a fait, je suppose, fait Tony.

–Nan, mais Bucky, pourquoi il a fait ça? 'Fin, j'ai entendu que ça allait pas trop bien entre eux, même si Steve parle jamais de ce genre de choses de lui-même, mais merde...

Steve n'en parle jamais mais Wanda, elle l'a senti. Elle a vu les traits tirés sur son visage, ses yeux fatigués et son sourire trop beau pour être vrai. Elle sait reconnaître un homme heureux, et elle sait qu'il l'a été. Steve n'a pas eu besoin de parler.

–C'est son genre, je suppose, soupire Tony. A Bucky, je veux dire.

–Tu crois que Steve l'aurait fait en premier? Fait Pietro.

–Non.

C'est la première fois que Wanda parle depuis leur explication. Pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit de plus par ailleurs, parce que personne ne contesterait cette affirmation, au final; Steve ne l'aurait pas fait en premier. Il aurait plus été du genre à garder ses souvenirs gravés au fer rouge et à les ressortir des tréfonds de son âme au moins un soir par semaine pour pleurer quand il en a besoin. Il oublie Bucky parce que Bucky l'a oublié. Le processus était déjà à moitié fait, alors autant effacer leur relation de la surface de la terre.

–Putain que c'est triste, soupire Pietro.

Wanda a un mouvement très brusque, presque un sursaut. Tout le monde se tourne vers elle alors qu'elle se penche sur Steve.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demande Bruce.

Elle regarde son visage; ses paupières sont closes, son expression endormie.

–Rien, dit-elle.

Elle, elle fronce les sourcils.

–Pendant un instant, j'ai cru le voir ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

 _ **Février 2014**_

Steve est en train de lire un bouquin. Ils porte ses lunettes sur son nez et son pantalon des jours à la maison. Ils sont chez Bucky, évidemment; ils sont toujours chez Bucky, parce que c'est plus grand.

Et puis de toute façon, Bucky, il lui donne tellement. Steve a parfois l'impression de ne pas faire le poids face à ça et il se demande ce que lui, il a jamais pu lui apporter. Il lève le nez de son livre et il le voit qui sort de la salle de bain, ses cheveux un peu humides dressés sur sa tête et l'air hagard. Il enfile sur le chemin du salon un t-shirt Pink Floyd. Il a oublié son iPod allumé dans la salle de bain; des sons vaguement house tournent toujours.

Bucky est un putain de cadeau rien que par sa présence et il est tellement chanceux, bordel. Qu'est-ce qu'il est, lui, à part morose?

–Ca t'embête si j'allume la télé? Demande Buck.

–Du tout, nan, t'en fais pas.

Steve lit tout le temps et n'importe où, même quand il y a du monde et du bruit autour et même quand il n'a que deux minutes de métro d'un endroit à un autre. Quand un bouquin est trop prenant, il lui arrive de le poser sur ses genoux lorsqu'il est en cours, et d'enregistrer ce que le prof raconte sans être le moins déconcentré du monde par la voix qui résonne dans l'amphithéâtre. Bucky prend quand même toujours soin d'être le plus calme possible quand Steve est en train de lire, même si il lui a déjà répété plusieurs fois qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Bucky a l'air nonchalant mais il prend des précautions surprenantes, des fois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est, lui?

La télé s'allume sur le nouvel épisode de True Detective. Bucky zappe, parce qu'il n'a pas vu le dernier. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à regarder pour le moment mais il s'arrête sur une chaîne qui passe un film français dans une heure, alors pourquoi pas. Il laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Steve; c'est qu'il est fatigué. Ses doigts glissent sur l'écran tactile de son portable.

–Steve, dit-il.

–Mh?

Et puis il dit:

–Faut que je te dise un truc.

Steve se tend. Dans quel scénario une phrase pareille annonce-t-elle une bonne chose?

–Quoi?

Bucky soupire, comme s'il regrétait déjà ses mots. Il a du les retourner dans tous les sens avant de les sortir. C'est dur de parler, parfois, même pour lui.

Sa tête est toujours sur son épaule. Steve ne voit pas ses yeux.

–Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon ex, vaguement, tu sais. J'ai été avec lui pendant pas longtemps, peut-être six, sept mois, mais c'était plutôt intense. Et puis j'étais jeune, et influençable. Il était pas mal du genre à coucher pour tout régler et ça lui arrivait quand il était énervé de me dire que j'avais de la chance d'être un bon coup parce que sinon, bla bla bla... Et je trouvais ça normal, tu vois, je pensais que si je le laissais pas faire ce qu'il voulait il allair me larguer, et des fois je voulais pas, mais je voulais pas qu'il parte non plus.

Oh, Bucky.

–Et je dis pas que je me force à le faire avec toi, j'ai pas à me forcer parce que basiquement ça se passe plutôt bien, mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il n'y a que de cette façon là qu'on peut m'aimer parce que... je suis pas grand-chose d'autre, tu vois? Je sais pas ce qui pourrait...

Il soupire et quand il reprend, sa voix tremble.

–J'arrivais pas à te le dire mais je voulais que tu le saches, je savais pas comment. Je pense que je te fais confiance et que c'est plus... comme ça avec toi, même si ça l'a peut-être été. Je sais pas. Mais tu sais des fois j'y pense et je me dis que toi, t'es toi, et moi je suis–

–T'es toi, dit Steve. Toi aussi.

Bucky lève la tête. Ses yeux bleu orage rencontrent les siens.

–T'es toi et ça me parait tellement énorme, parfois, que je me demande si je mérite bien tout ça.

–C'est mon rôle, ça.

Ils sourient, même si ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Puis Bucky tend sa nuque pour presser ses lèvres contres les siennes; le baiser est chaste, mais dure un peu. Steve s'arrange pour l'étreindre même si leur position n'est pas franchement avantageuse.

–Je suis désolé, dit Bucky.

–Tais-toi, fait Steve. T'as pas le droit d'être désolé pour ça.

 _Et moi je vais te chérir jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu vaux de l'or, et je continuerais même après, je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles plus de moi. Je ramasserais mes os cassés et les morceaux de ma tête, j'essaierais d'être quelqu'un de bien, une belle personne, je ferais tout ce qu'il est possible de faire._

Merde, Steve n'arrive pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire après ça?

–Je t'aime, il dit.

 _Faut que tu me croies._

Bucky rit contre son cou.

–Merci.

Sa voix est cassée.

–Je t'aime aussi.

 _Oh, Bucky_.

* * *

 _ **Août 2013**_

–Hey.

Bucky, il ouvre à peine ses yeux. Steve, lui, est réveillé depuis quelques temps déjà, dix minutes peut-être. C'est triste d'être ce cliché du type qui regarde l'autre en train de dormir, mais c'est pas sa faute; il est du côté du mur, et il ne voulait pas le réveiller.

–Hey, dit Bucky, la voix enrouée par le sommeil.

La pluie bat contre les fenêtres; le ciel, trop blanc s'infiltre dans toute la pièce et leur pique les yeux. Bucky fronce les sourcils, clot ses paupières.

–L'est quelle heure? Demande-t-il.

–Je sais pas, fait Steve. Sept ou huit.

–Sérieux? Pour un dimanche, c'est scandaleux.

Il tire le drap sur lui et la remonte jusqu'au dessus de sa tête. Steve se marre un peu, puis il le suit.

Ici, en dessous, la lumière est plus douce, moins agressive. Leurs visages sont proches et leurs nez se touchent. Les cils de Bucky sont humides et quand on regarde de près, ça fait comme des petites étoiles dessus. Sous la couverture, il flotte comme une odeur de rêve.

–C'est mon moment préféré de la journée, dit Bucky. Quand t'as pas encore complètement commencé à penser et que tout est encore pur.

–On peut passer la journée comme ça, fait Steve. On est dimanche. Y a pas de raison.

La main de Steve se promène sur son dos nu. Leurs corps sont encore chauds.

–Ouais, fait Bucky. Ouais.

Steve, lui, laisse voyager sa main sur ses clavicules, le long de son cou. Il dessine la forme de sa mâchoire, remonte jusqu'à sa joue mal rasée. La barbe naissante lui pique les doigts. Les yeux de Bucky s'ouvrent; ses paupières sont dilatées mais le bleu, toujours lumineux. Il le regarde comme on regarde un trésor.

–Ouais, passons la journée là, dit-il. Ca devrait être comme ça tout le temps, alors au moins essayer, au moins un peu.

De toute façon, dehors, il pleut.

Ils se serrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre.

–Tu veux te rendormir? Fait Steve en posant sa bouche contre son cou.

–Mh, là, non.

Il entend le sourire de Buck sans le voir.

–Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai d'autres projets qui me viennent.

Steve embrasse son menton, le coin de ses lèvres.

–Du genre? Dit-il.

Bucky le renverse sur le dos et se débrouille pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Autour d'eux, les draps rappellent à Steve les cabanes de couvertures que font les enfants. Puis il se penche sur Steve et dans l'oreille, il lui dit:

–Ce qu'on faisait hier, mais en mieux.

Steve rit, un peu aussi parce que les mains de Bucky qui descendent le long de ses côtes le chatouillent.

–Je vois difficilement comment ça pourrait être mieux.

–Attends voir. Tu connais pas toute l'étendue de mon talent.

Ses mains aggrippent les hanches de Steve et il se presse un peu plus contre lui à cet endroit là.

–Mon Dieu, à peine réveillé et tant d'ambition déjà, plaisante Steve.

–Que veux-tu, fait Bucky. Je suis comme ça.

Il l'embrasse.

–J'ai une sale halaine, proteste Steve.

–Pas grave, dit Bucky. Ca m'excite.

–T'es dégueulasse. Me dis pas ça quand on est sur le point de faire l'amour, s'il-te-plait.

–J'rigole, ducon.

Et puis il l'embrasse quand même à nouveau.

Il décolle l'une de ses mains de sa peau et s'éloigne vaguement pour soulever le drap et attraper le tube de lubrifiant sur la table.

Lorsqu'il repose sa main sur lui, c'est sur son sexe; Steve l'attire contre lui, les mains sur ses épaules. Bucky embrasse ses clavicules, la peau juste en dessous de son oreille, le coin de son oeil. Steve soupire un peu plus fort à chaque mouvement. Lorsque, un peu plus tard, Bucky rentre en lui, il lui chuchote à l'oreille des mots précieux. Steve se promet de les garder toute sa vie.

* * *

 _Laissez-moi ce souvenir. S'il vous plait, juste ce souvenir. Juste celui-là._

* * *

 _ **Présent**_

–Il a l'air agité, fait Wanda.

Elle est toujours assise à côté de lui. Ca va faire une demi-heure qu'elle n'a pas bougé. Pietro a piqué une des revues que Natasha empile sous la table basse du salon et s'est installé sur le fauteuil. Bruce et Tony, eux, sont finalement sortis fumer leur joint sur le balcon.

–Ouais? Fait Pietro en levant la tête de sa lecture.

–Ouais.

Il se lève, rejoint Wanda en ce qui semble être moins d'une seconde.

–Il a pas l'air de bouger beaucoup, pourtant, remarque-t-il.

Et c'est vrai. Steve est immobile, son souffle est calme, et son sommeil est de plomb.

–Je sais pas, fait Wanda. Je le sens pas.

Ils devraient partir, peut-être; laisser les garçons faire leur boulot et Steve avec ses souvenirs qui s'effacent petit à petit. Ce sont des histoires qui ne les regardent pas, ils ne peuvent rien y faire et ce n'est pas vraiment sage de rester là à laisser des remords qui ne sont même pas les leurs les rattraper. De toute façon, Pietro ne tient pas en place et elle, elle se laisse manger par le silence. Ils n'ont rien à faire là; ils s'y feront.

–Tu veux qu'on y aille? Fait Pietro en prenant place sur le bord du lit, à côté d'elle.

Il n'est pas son frère jumeau pour rien.

–Oui, dit-elle. C'est mieux.

Ils se lèvent. Elle prend sa main.

Ils s'y feront.

* * *

 _Reviens, pars pas. Je voulais pas t'oublier, s'il te plait, on trouvera un moyen, je ferais en sorte que_ – _désolé, je voulais pas t'oublier_ – _reviensreviensreviensreviens_ –

* * *

 _ **Avril 2013**_

Bucky, le garçon de la plage l'a rappelé.

Deux semaines plus tard, mais il l'a rappelé. Steve ne lui en veut pas; comment pourrait-il? Il ne lui doit rien et de toute façon, Steve ne s'attendait même pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Il a rappelé et il a dit: _Tu veux prendre un verre? Chez moi, je veux dire. J'ai pas un rond pour sortir._ Ils se sont retrouvés en ville puis ils ont pris le métro; Bucky n'habite pas si loin de chez lui, peut-être même se sont-il déjà croisés. On ne retient pas toujours les visages, même ceux qui sont beaux.

C'est bizarre et presque surréaliste de le voir ici, dans son appartement. Steve a toujours en tête cette image de lui, les pieds dans l'eau gelée, les cheveux secoués par le vent. C'est difficile de le voir autrement, maintenant.

–Fais comme chez toi, hein, dit Bucky.

Il enlève sa veste; le tatouage que Steve avait déjà remarqué sur sa main se révèle couvrir tout son bras. Une étendue de gris, imitation métal, qui lui donne l'air d'un personnage de bande-dessinée, d'un survivant post-apocalyptique.

–J'ai du vin, fait-il. C'est pour ça que j'aimais autant que tu viennes, je veux dire. J'avais pas envie de boire tout seul, c'est un peu triste, et je savais pas quoi en faire.

–Et t'as pas un rond, ajoute Steve.

Bucky sourit.

–Et j'ai pas un rond.

Steve prend place sur le bord du canapé, dans le salon, alors que Bucky se rend dans la pièce adjaçente qui doit être la cuisine. Il en revient avec une bouteille et deux verres à vin.

–Alors, dit-il, ça va depuis la dernière fois?

 _La dernière fois, tu m'as trouvé les larmes aux yeux sur une plage en hiver, alors en relativisant, je pense que ça va_.

–Ça va, dit-il. Ça a été plutôt calme, ces temps-ci.

–Rien d'intéressant dans ta vie, alors?

–Pas vraiment, non. Et toi?

Bucky verse du vin dans les verres.

–J'ai trouvé un job, dit-il. Ce qui est plutôt cool, parce que ça veut dire que ma situation de personne fauchée va peut-être évoluer vers quelque chose de mieux, du coup.

–Oh, bonne nouvelle ça.

–Ouais. Peut-être même que je pourrais t'inviter à prendre un verre dehors, la prochaine fois.

–Encore mieux.

Ils boivent. Le vin est amer et sucré.

–Tu travailles où?

–Starbucks. Sur la cinquième avenue. Enfin, il doit y en avoir une dizaine rien que sur cinquante mètres, donc ça te dit rien, je suppose.

–J'essaierais de trouver, alors.

–Tu fais quoi, toi?

–Rien d'autre qu'étudier, malheureusement.

–Quoi donc?

–Arts plastiques.

–Oh, cool, ça. Tu me dessineras.

–Tu fais des études aussi, où...?

–Ouais. Mécanique.

Steve jette un œil au bras tatoué. Façon métal, façon robot.

–C'est marrant, ça te va bien.

Bucky sourit. Il finit son verre un peu trop rapidement.

–Haha, ouais. On me fait souvent la blague, par ailleurs, mais ça a pas grand chose à voir, au niveau de la signification.

–J'imagine.

Alors Steve finit le sien aussi, et ils se resservent. Bucky a son coude posé sur le dossier du canapé et son poing sur sa joue et Steve, il a du mal à s'empêcher de détailler les lignes du tatouage.

–Ça perturbe souvent les gens, dit Bucky.

–Je trouve qu'il est superbe.

–Vraiment?

–Vraiment. Je dessine. Je sais reconnaître du travail bien fait. J'ai toujours eu envie de me faire tatouer, mais j'ai peur de regretter.

–Faut pas. Si y a une signification derrière, y a pas de raison que tu regrettes. Si ça raconte une histoire.

–Il raconte une histoire, lui?

Bucky se penche pour attraper la bouteille sur la table basse. Il apporte le goulot à ses lèvres puis au dernier moment, lance un regard interrogateur à Steve.

–Ca te dérange si...? C'est plus simple.

–Non, non, pas du tout.

–Désolé, c'est pas très poli.

Il boit une gorgée. Deux, peut-être trois.

–Il y a une histoire, dit-il. C'est tout con, rien de terrible.

Il tend la bouteille à Steve.

–J'étais un gosse effrayé et je voulais me sentir plus fort. Alors j'ai demandé au tatoueur de me faire un bras en métal, parce que c'est quelque chose qu'un héros de dessin animé ou de film d'action aurait eu. Celui qui a un passé tragique mais qui a peur de rien, tu sais.

Il fait une pause.

–C'est tout.

–C'est une raison suffisante.

La boisson fraîche dans sa gorge le réchauffe; peut-être qu'elle commence à un peu, juste un peu lui monter à la tête.

–Et ça a marché?

–Mh?

–Ca a réussi à te faire sentir plus fort?

–Un peu. C'est déjà ça.

–C'est déjà ça.

Steve bouge son bras, parce que la position commence à être inconfortable. Il boit un grand coup, puis rend la bouteille à Buck. Ils ont l'air con, comme ça, à boire du vin au goulot, mais ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire ce soir et c'est pas une si mauvaise façon de passer la nuit.

–Désolé, il dit. Je suis tout fatigué et je t'accueille pas de façon très correcte. J'aurais peut-être dû attendre d'être en meilleure forme.

Les yeux de Bucky sont mi-clos, et bleus. Lumineux. Il prend quelques gorgées d'alcool; un peu trop, peut-être, parce qu'il fait une tête bizarre après.

Et puis Steve, il s'estime chanceux; rien à foutre que l'autre soit fatigué et qu'il ne l'ait pas emmené dans le café le plus branché du coin, il aurait pu le voir cinq minutes au coin d'une rue qu'il se serait déjà senti reconnaissant.

Parce que ce jour-là, sur la plage, il s'est senti un peu vivant et ça lui a suffi; si Bucky est capable de ça, il peut faire n'importe quoi. Ça lui suffit.

–Non mais non, dit Steve. Sérieux, faut pas te dire ça, c'est cool, vraiment, je suis content d'être là et vraiment, t'en fais pas–

Et puis Bucky l'embrasse et tout prend une dimension surréaliste. C'est maladroit, parce qu'ils sont déjà un peu bourrés, et surtout très court, parce que c'était précipité.

Bucky s'éloigne à peine assez de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans que tout soit flou. Et puis finalement, il baisse le regard, s'ébouriffe les cheveux et laisse échapper un rire nerveux. Il dit:

–Désolé.

Il dit aussi:

–Je t'aime bien.

 _Et moi, je crois que j'étais déjà amoureux de toi._

–Je t'aime bien aussi, dit Steve.

Alors c'est pas grave, alors c'est très bien.

–Cool, dit Bucky.

Il lui sourit. Et l'embrasse encore un peu; ça ne ressemble toujours à rien. Mais c'est très bien. Et puis Steve chuchote, contre ses lèvres:

–Bucky.

 _Dans une autre dimension, quelques mois dans le futur..._

–Oui?

–T'es en train de partir. Je peux pas arrêter ça.

 _Je veux arrêter ça._

Bucky colle son front au sien. Il pose ses pains sur sa nuque.

–Je pars pas, dit-il. Je pars pas.

Steve sait que c'est faux, mais c'est pas grave.

 _Demain, tu seras plus là_.

Il ferme les yeux.

* * *

 _ **Mars 2013**_

La plage de Montauk est déserte, la mer agitée et le ciel triste. Devant lui, des vagues reviennent s'écraser contre les pierres avec un acharnement certain; il est tout au bord de l'eau et il aurait pu se faire mouiller une centaine de fois, mais par chance, elle ne l'atteint jamais. Steve aurait presque voulu; le froid l'aurait réveillé un peu. Il lui aurait dit de se bouger, et peut-être que ça irait déjà un peu mieux. Comment il va faire, maintenant? Il n'avait pas besoin de vide en plus, putain; il était _déjà_ vide. Ca fait vingt ans qu'il erre sans but dans sa vie et putain, que c'est triste. Il est jeune, il devrait avoir des rêves plein la tête, partir en road-trip avec Clint, Natasha et trente dollars en poche sans avoir rien prévu, vivre des choses fortes.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir rien vécu de fort?_

Dommage qu'il fasse moche; il aurait peut-être eu droit à un coucher de soleil orangé. Mais au moins, il est seul. Personne aux alentours pour voir à quel point il est pathétique. Il y a juste un type, un peu plus loin, qui marche le long de la plage dans sa direction. Peut-être qu'il est dans le même cas que lui, qu'il essaie juste de ne plus penser, ou peut-être que c'est un juste quelqu'un qui aime voir la plage en hiver. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aura jamais autant l'air d'un cliché que Steve, en ce moment. L'étudiant en art désespéré qui vient contempler la vie en face de la mer; c'est presque drôle, finalement.

Il ne sait même pas quelle heure il est, depuis combien de temps il est là. Il ne sait pas à quoi il a pensé pendant tout ce temps – à part à sa mère décédée quelques heures auparavant mais ça, c'est _évident,_ il ne sait pas si il a bougé, rien. Sa gorge est sèche, sa bouche pâteuse. Les nuages ont une teinte plus sombre, peut-être; il doit être tard.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir rien vécu?_

Le marcheur est arrivé à sa hauteur, mais Steve n'y prête pas attention, au début, s'attendant à ce qu'il le dépasse pour continuer son chemin. Mais il s'est arrêté, alors Steve lève les yeux. C'est un garçon qui doit avoir le même âge que lui, à peu près. Il a les cheveux bruns, un t-shirt qui dit " _if lost, please return to Channing Tatum_ ", un jean troué à un genou et trempé jusqu'à mi-mollet. Dans sa main droite, il tient une paire de Dr Martens.

Et il le regarde.

–Il fait un peu moche pour bronzer, dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Bon, finalement, si; quelqu'un pour voir à quel point il est pathétique. Il doit être bien triste à regarder.

–Pour marcher dans l'eau aussi, répond Steve en tentant d'avoir l'air détendu.

–Vrai, fait l'autre.

Et puis sans raison ni explication, le type s'assied à côté de lui. Il pose ses bottes à côté de lui, puis souffle dans ses mains avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre. Le vent est mordant, fige leurs visages et décoiffe leurs cheveux courts.

–Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici par un temps si délicieux? Demande le garçon.

Il sort un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet de son blouson en cuir.

–Mauvaise journée, répond Steve un peu trop sèchement.

Natasha lui reproche parfois qu'il ne parle pas assez, et c'est exactement pour cette raison.

–Désolé, s'empresse-t-il de dire. Je voulais pas être rude.

–Mec, c'est rien, répond l'autre, sincère. T'en fais pas.

Ca lui prend environ cinq minutes pour arriver à s'allumer une clope, parce que le vent n'est vraiment pas de son côté.

–C'est peut-être mieux que je te laisse, ou...?

–Non, non, fait Steve.

 _Non, reste, vraiment. Je suis seul et j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir alors change-moi les idées. Reste toute la nuit si tu veux, garde-moi éveillé._

–Vous en voulez une? Dit l'inconnu en tendant son paquet vers lui.

Steve ne fume jamais, pas tant par principe que parce qu'il n'en ressent pas forcément l'envie. Peut-être en a-t-il un peu besoin aujourd'hui.

–Merci, dit-il en en prenant une.

Il s'apprête à demander son briquet au garçon, mais celui-ci s'empare de sa cigarette, la sienne entre les doigts de son autre main. Il coince celle de Steve entre ses lèvres, puis colle l'autre sur le bout. Il inspire. La cigarette s'allume. Il la lui tend.

–C'est plus rapide, il dit. Il y a trop de vent.

La première bouffée lui fait l'effet d'un incendie. Ca faisait depuis ses dix-sept ans, au moins, qu'il n'avait pas touché à du tabac. Il continue, cependant, parce que quelque part, ça le secoue un peu.

–J'espérais que le ciel se dégage un peu, dit le type. Pour le voir clairement, quand il fera nuit. Mais c'est mal parti.

Il est si tard que ça, alors. Dix-huit, dix-neuf heures, peut-être. C'est vrai que les nuages se font un peu plus sombres, maintenant.

–Ouais, dit Steve. Je sais pas vraiment si on peut espérer. Il a fait moche tout l'après-midi.

–Dommage.

L'inconnu ressère ses jambes contre lui. Le vent souffle sur l'eau glacée qui trempe son pantalon. Il fait froid.

–Vous, qu'est-ce qui vous amène? Dit Steve.

–Ca, justement, répond l'autre. J'avais envie de voir les étoiles.

Il expire beaucoup de fumée d'un coup avant de reprendre.

–C'était pas fantastique comme moi non plus, comme journée. J'aime bien sortir la nuit, quand le ciel est dégagé, et juste regarder. Ca fait relativiser sur beaucoup de choses.

–Comme quoi?

–J'sais pas. J'aime bien me dire que dans toute l'immensité de l'univers, être vivant est quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Autour il y a l'infini, et je suis là. Quelque part, au milieu de ce gros foutoir. Et je suis tellement petit, mais je suis là.

Il sourit.

–Je suis pas très clair, il dit.

–Non, ça se tient.

–C'est juste que je sais pas... Tout est tellement grand, autour. Tout ce qu'on vit, nous, à l'échelle de l'espace, c'est que dalle. C'est bâteau, dit comme ça, mais ça me rassure. Ca me rassure de me dire que pourtant, on est là. On est là, au milieu de l'infini, alors il doit y avoir une raison, quelque part. Un sens.

Il fait une pause.

–Là, il fait moche, reprend-t-il. Mais les étoiles existent quand même, derrière. Elles cessent pas d'être là parce qu'il y a des nuages. On les voit plus, c'est tout.

Il a les yeux bleus orage.

–J'aime bien me dire que... C'est pareil pour les gens. C'est pas parce qu'il t'arrive des mauvaises choses que tu dois arrêter d'exister, tu sais. Encore une fois, c'est bâteau. Je sais que ça résoud rien, que les problème sont toujours là et que cette simple pensée n'est pas une solution. Je le sais parce que mes problèmes sont toujours là aussi. Mais j'ai plus envie de laisser tomber ce qu'il y a de beau autour, parce que j'existe.

Ils ont tous les deux les bras croisés sur leurs genoux, contre leurs torses. Steve regarde l'autre garçon du coin de l'oeil en essayant de ne pas le fixer avec trop d'insistance.

–Désolé, dit le brun. Je parle trop.

–Non, fait Steve. Ca me fait du bien, en fait, parce que moi je parle pas assez.

Le garçon il dit:

–Tu t'appelles comment?

–Steve, répond celui-ci.

–Enchanté, Steve. Je m'appelle Bucky.

Il lui tend une main que Steve n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué être tatouée. Tout est couvert sauf le bout de ses doigts, et ça doit être à cause d'un souci d'empreinte digitale ou de sensibilité de la peau parce qu'autrement, il aurait probablement été jusque là aussi.

 _Dans une autre dimension, quelque part dans le futur..._

–Je parle jamais assez, il dit.

On est dans sa tête, alors tout est possible. Bucky, à côté de lui, a toujours les cheveux courts et l'air insouciant et il n'y a pas encore de rancoeur et de tristesse dans ses yeux. Steve, il est deux ans plus tard. On est dans sa tête, alors tout est possible.

–C'est pas vrai, dit Bucky.

On est dans sa tête.

–Ecoute, je suis désolé, dit Bucky.

–Je sais, fait Steve.

 _Je sais_. Il est sincère. _Je te pardonne_.

–J'aurais pas du faire ça.

–T'aurais pas du.

Il soupire.

–Moi non plus, j'aurais pas du. J'aurais du– je sais pas, te garder. Pour pas tout perdre, tout ça et– j'aurais du choisir de me rappeler.

Bucky reste silencieux pendant un moment. Il n'y a que le son des vagues et avec elles, de vagues échos de leur histoire que Steve ne reverra plus jamais.

–Allez, viens, fait Bucky en se levant.

–Quoi?

Buck écrase sa cigarette dans le sable puis il met le mégot dans sa poche.

–Cette plage est déjà suffisamment dégueulasse. Donne-moi le tien si tu veux pas que tes fringues puent, je les jetterais quand je trouverais une poubelle.

Steve, sans réfléchir, fait comme lui. Et puis Bucky commence à marcher et il le suit sans comprendre.

–On va où?

Steve montre du doigt une maison, sur la corniche, plus loin.

–Tu te rappelles? Fait Bucky.

Dans une autre dimension, quelque part dans le futur, Steve sait.

–Ouais, dit-il. Tu voulais me changer les idées.

–Alors viens. Profite de ton souvenir. C'est le dernier.

Il fait presque nuit, maintenant. Le ciel est bleu, pas vraiment clair ni foncé, quelque chose entre les deux. Steve remonte la fermeture éclair de son sweat à capuche ; il a froid, d'un coup. Et Bucky, devant lui, il est toujours pieds nus. Les sneakers de Steve sont remplies de sable.

Il fait plus froid à l'intérieur de la maison que dehors. Bucky pose ses Dr Martens par terre et enlève quand même sa veste pour la forme, l'accrochant au portemanteau, derrière la porte d'entrée. Steve est toujours dehors, sur le perron, et il n'arrive plus à décider si c'est le Steve de 2015 qui a des remords à rentrer, maintenant, ou si c'est le lui du passé qui avait les boules.

–Tu rentres? Fait Buck. Personne va venir.

Il y a des cadres aux murs, des clés sur la commode, il y a des vestes sur le portemanteau et un nom sur la boîte aux lettres.

–Je pense pas qu'on devrait–

–Allez, rentre.

Steve soupire. Il rentre.

Bucky est déjà dans la cuisine. Il fouille dans les tiroirs et y trouve des bougies qu'il allume avec des briquets. Il les pose sur la petite table dans la cuisine et s'assied avant d'inviter Steve à faire de même.

–Bucky, dit-il. On devrait y aller.

–T'es fou? Dit Bucky alors qu'il inspecte le courrier sur la table. On vient d'arriver. Peter et Gwendolyne Parker, lit-il.

–Et si Peter et Gwendolyne arrivaient, maintenant?

–Ils viendront pas. On a qu'à être eux pour ce soir. Tu veux être Peter ou Gwendolyne? Les deux me vont, je suis flexible.

Il se lève aussi vite qu'il s'est assis. Il ouvre les placards, les referme.

–Oh, ils ont du vin, dit-il. Tu veux du vin?

Il n'attend pas la réponse de Steve.

–Je vais voir les chambres, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

–Bucky–

Le toit commence à s'écrouler.

–Je dois rentrer.

Il y a de l'eau de mer dans la maison. Les murs se fissurent et le toit s'envole. C'est ton souvenir qui part, c'est ta mémoire. C'est lui qui s'en va.

Bucky réapparait d'au dessus les escaliers. Il les descend doucement.

Quelque part dans le futur, dans une autre dimension, Steve dit:

–Je suis parti. T'as pris mon numéro, mais je suis parti.

Et Bucky dit:

–J'aurais voulu que tu restes.

–J'aurais voulu rester aussi. Maintenant, je me dis que j'aurais voulu rester. J'aurais voulu faire beaucoup de choses.

Et il y a des larmes dans sa gorge, de l'eau dans ses pieds. _Il s'en va_.

–J'aurais voulu rester, dit-il. Vraiment.

–Pourquoi tu es parti, alors?

Bucky est à sa hauteur, maintenant.

–Je sais pas. J'étais terrifié, je crois.

–C'était à cause de moi? J'ai dit quelque chose?

–Tu m'as dit "alors pars". T'as pris mon numéro, alors, mais tu m'as dit de partir si je voulais pas rester.

–Oh, je suis désolé.

–C'est rien.

Steve fait demi tour. Il regarde à peine Buck, parce que c'est ce qu'il a fait ce jour là ; il est parti comme un gamin après avoir griffoné un numéro sur un papier sans être sur de ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de foutre. Il sort de la maison. Sur le petit ponton, devant, il y a une planche en moins, et il manque de mettre son pied dans le trou.

–Et si tu restais, cette fois? dit la voix de Bucky derrière lui.

Steve s'arrête.

–C'est trop tard. J'ai passé la porte. Le souvenir est en train de mourir.

–Alors disons-nous au revoir, au moins. Faisons comme si on l'avait fait.

Steve se retourne. Il retraverse le ponton et Bucky, lui, descend les escalies du perron. Il se penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Steve dit:

–J'aimerais qu'on puisse avoir une deuxième chance.

–Souviens-toi de moi. Fais de ton mieux, peut-être qu'on peut.

Et puis Bucky, il dit:

–Retrouve-moi à Montauk.

Et tout s'efface.

* * *

 _Reste, me laisse pas. Me laisse pas, s'il-te-plait, me laisse pas. Me laisse pas, me laisse pas, me_ –

* * *

 _ **Présent**_

Dehors, le monde est en coton.

Steve se réveille avec un mal de tête assez méchant ; il se souvient d'avoir invité Bruce et Tony à la maison, hier, sans arriver à savoir pourquoi. _Sans doute parce qu'on se voit jamais_. Lorsqu'il se lève, il constate qu'il y a des bouteilles de bière vides et des cartons à pizza sur la table basse du salon. Il y a aussi Clint qui pianote sur son clavier d'ordinateur, allongé dans le canapé.

–Il est quelle heure? Marmonne Steve.

–Onze heures trente-neuf.

–Putain.

–Stresse pas, gaillard. On est samedi.

 _On est samedi?_

–Je crois que j'ai la gueule de bois, fait Steve.

–C'est pas impossible, dit Clint. Avec Tony dans les parages, t'es jamais sur de ce que tu bois.

–Elle est où, Nat?

–Sortie déjeuner avec Maria, je pense.

Steve regarde par la fenêtre. La lumière est blanche, crue, violente. Le monde est en coton. Il a besoin de partir quelque part.

* * *

Dans le train, Steve se met à griffonner dans son carnet de croquis. Il écrit:

 _Samedi 14 février. J'ai pris un train pour Montauk. Je sais même pas pourquoi. Je suis pas quelqu'un de très impulsif, en général. Et puis, il y a de la neige partout. Il fait froid._

C'est la Saint Valentin. C'est marrant mais à plus de vingt ans, Steve ne se rappelle pas avoir passé ce jour aurement que seul, pas une seule fois.

Sur la banquette d'en face, il y a un garçon brun aux cheveux un peu longs qui regarde par la fenêtre. Steve se met à le dessiner sans même s'en rendre compte.

–Je peux m'asseoir là?

Le garçon de la plage le regarde avec ses yeux bleu orage.

–Euh, oui.

Il prend place en face de lui.

–Faut le dire, si ça te dérange, hein. Je comprendrais que tu trouves ça un peu flippant. Je veux dire, ce wagon est totalement vide.

–Non, non, ça va, vraiment. Je faisais pas grand chose de particulier.

Le garçon pose son coude sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il regarde dehors.

Dehors, le monde est en coton.

–Tu dessines? Dit-il en reposant ses yeux sur Steve – sur son carnet, en fait.

–Oh, ouais. Je fais des études d'art alors j'essaie de garder l'habitude.

–C'est classe.

Steve remarque que sa main est presque entièrement tatouée. Est-ce que c'est le cas de tout son bras?

–Je peux voir? Je sais que c'est très personnel pour certains et tout, t'es pas obligé de dire oui.

–Ca m'embête pas.

Et c'est vrai ; c'est vrai, jusqu'à ce que Steve se rappelle qu'il a dessiné le garçon à l'aller. C'était lui, le mec flippant, maintenant. Il peut toujours se défendre et dire que c'était par pur intérêt artistique, et que la lumière était belle, et que le moment était le bon. Ca aussi, c'est vrai.

–C'est moi? Fait le garçon en tournant les pages à l'envers.

–Ouais, fait Steve.

Et il dit:

–Y avait une bonne lumière.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ait des jolis yeux, des cheveux sombres et des traits doux, agréables à dessiner. Sur le coup, et encore maintenant, il dégageait de quelque chose d'incroyable. Il ressemble à l'hiver.

–C'est génial, dit l'autre, sincère. Vraiment.

Il tourne quelques pages. Il y en a plein qui sont déchirées, au milieu ; Steve ne se rappelle pas les avoir arrachées.

–Vraiment. T'as un style.

–Merci.

–J'aurais aimé savoir dessiné. Je suppose que ce serait venu avec de la pratique, mais j'ai jamais pris le temps.

–Je suis sûr que t'as d'autres talents.

–Oh, ouais. Je sais réparer des bagnoles, et servir des cafés. Et je cuisine pas trop mal.

Ils sourient.

–Tu descends où? Demande le garçon.

–Grand Central.

–Ouais? Moi aussi. Je m'appelle Bucky, au fait.

–Steve.

Il tourne une page.

–Je devais travailler, aujourd'hui. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis allé à Montauk.

–C'est un peu pareil pour moi.

–C'était une idée de merde, pas vrai?

–Absolument.

–Putain, qu'il faisait froid, là-bas. Je crève de chaud, dans ce train, mais j'ai toujours froid aux mains. Je tuerais pour un Starbucks, là.

–Y en a un à côté de Grand Central, non?

–Ouais, je sais. Je travaille là.

–Oh, cool.

Bucky tourne à nouveau son regard vers lui. Il le fixe pendant quelques secondes, et il dit:

–Je t'ai pas déjà vu là-bas?

–C'est possible. J'y suis déjà allé.

Il tourne une autre page. Il y a un dessin de Natasha qu'il a fait il y a quelques semaines, peut-être. Il l'a dessinée avec les cheveux roses et des étoiles au dessus de la tête. Il ne lui a jamais montré ; il devrait lui donner, un jour. Peut-être que ça lui ferait plaisir. Il lui en fera un plus beau pour son anniversaire. Natasha mérite de belles choses.

–Ca doit être ça, alors. Tu me dis quelque chose.

Et c'est étrange parce que lui, il ne lui dit rien. C'est étrange parce que Steve a de la mémoire, pour ce genre de choses ; il reconnait le visage des gens. C'est peut-être parce qu'il dessine, parce qu'il a l'habitude de noter chaque petit détail pour pouvoir le représenter dans la seconde. Steve a plein de petites photos, dans sa tête. Alors si il n'a pas la sienne, c'était peut-être il y a longtemps, finalement.

Entre les deux pages que Bucky observe, il y en a au moins quatre ou cin qui ont été arrachées.

Pourquoi est-ce que Steve n'a aucun souvenir de les avoir déchirées?

* * *

 _Évidemment que ça n'avait aucun sens d'aller à Montauk. Je sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Il y avait de la neige sur la plage, et avec le sable humide, ça se transformait en une espèce de boue à chaque fois que je faisais un pas. Il n'y avait personne, évidemment. C'est pas comme ça que les gens passent leur Saint Valentin. J'ai regardé cette maison, sur la corniche, et je me suis dit qu'on devait avoir une belle vue, de là. La neige qui tombe dans les vagues. La mer et les étoiles._

 _En fait, si, il y avait quelqu'un; ce type que j'ai dessiné pendant le trajet. Il était un peu plus loin et m'a fait un signe de la main. J'ai fait semblant de pas voir. Je pense que j'avais un peu peur, je sais pas de quoi._

 _On était à nouveau dans le même wagon, au retour. Il est resté aussi peu longtemps que moi. Je sais pas si il a fait exprès. Je crois pas. Il faisait vraiment moche. C'est pas une saison pour aller à la mer. Il est venu me parler pendant le trajet du retour. Il était beau et il avait l'air un peu perdu dans sa vie. Je crois que ça me rassure, quelque part._

 _Il m'a dit de passer le voir, au Starbucks près de Grand Central. J'irais peut-être. J'ai aucune foutue idée de pourquoi je ferais ça, mais peut-être._

* * *

 _Qui es-tu?_

* * *

Natasha sursaute lorsqu'elle entend Steve rentrer. Clint, lui, lui adresse un vague signe de tête pour le saluer avant de reporter son attention sur l'épisode de la série qu'il regarde sur son ordinateur.

–Salut.

Elle la regarde avec un air confus.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Nat cligne des yeux, deux fois, avant de reprendre une expression plus normale. Elle lui sourit.

–Rien. Ta journée a été bonne?

–Je sais pas trop.

Natasha regarde Clint, puis Steve, à nouveau. Elle donne un coup dans les jambes de Clint, qui sont tendues sur ses genoux. Ce dernier grogne.

–Quoi? Dit-il en enlevant son casque.

–On va pas tarder à sortir, dit-elle.

Clint semble réaliser quelque chose.

–Oh, ouais, dit-il.

Il enlève ses jambes de sur Natasha avant de déposer son ordinateur portable sur ce qu'il reste de surface libre de la table basse. Il se lève rapidement, en même temps que Natasha, qui se dirige déjà vers la porte – et donc, vers Steve – pour enfiler ses bottes et son manteau.

–Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe, ou...?

–Tony a laissé quelque chose pour toi.

Elle pointe du doigt une petite enveloppe sur la table à manger. De loin, Steve distingue vaguement son prénom, écrit dessus au feutre noir.

–Je pense que tu devrais y jeter un coup d'oeil, dit Clint en enroulant une écharpe violette autour de son cou.

Il enfile ses Converse.

–Pourquoi vous avez l'air pressés de partir? Fait Steve, dans une incompréhension totale.

–Vaut mieux que tu regardes ça tout seul, explique Natasha. On sera de retour demain matin. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir.

Elle le regarde quelques secondes dans les yeux, et pendant ce temps là, il ne se dit rien entre eux. Puis elle dit:

–Je suis désolée.

Steve dit:

–Quoi?

Natasha lui dépose un baiser sur la joue, puis elle prend la porte, suivie de Clint. Clint, en partant, il dit:

–Appelle-nous si tu veux qu'on revienne plus tôt.

Il se passe un moment sans que Steve ne bouge, même après qu'ils aient claqué la porte. Il flotte dans l'espace autour de lui, et tout a l'air tellement surréel. Tout a l'air d'une mauvaise blague, ou d'un rêve, ou d'un truc entre les deux. Steve regarde l'enveloppe, sur la table. Il va dans la cuisine. Il l'ouvre. A l'intérieur, il y a une clé USB et un bout de papier arracher d'un cahier ligné. Le bout de papier est plié en deux et porte l'inscription "A LIRE EN PREMIER" en grosses lettres rouges. Steve l'ouvre, un peu fébrile.

 _Hey, Steve. Tu vas trouver ça complètement dingue. A priori, t'es déjà supposé te poser des questions, avec tout ça. Ok, donc ouais, il faut juste que tu branches la clé USB, je suppose. Regarde tout avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe_.

Et Steve, il trouve ça complètement dingue. Evidemment. A l'intérieur, il y a une clé USB, et tout ça sonne comme une vaste blague et bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe. Steve n'a pas assez de raisons pour paniquer. Si Tony est passé, c'est qu'il va bien, et puis Natasha et Clint n'avaient pas l'air si inquiets que ça si ce n'est inquiets pour lui, pour Steve. Mais il va bien, Steve, il se sent vide et triste et fatigué mais c'est comme ça depuis des années, alors qu'est-ce qui va pas?

Steve prend la clé. Elle est noire, simple. Dessus, il y a un autocollant "Steve Rogers, février 2015".

Et lorsqu'il l'insère dans son ordinateur, lorsqu'il clique sur le fichier dit "regarde ça d'abord", c'est Tony qui apparait. Steve est assis en tailleur sur son lit et il a commencé a se gratter le poignet droit avec ses ongles. S'il y va assez fort, dans dix minutes, il saignera et il n'aura rien remarqué.

Steve est assis en tailleur sur son lit et Tony lui parle depuis son ordinateur. Il dit:

– _Salut, mon pote._

Il porte la fatigue sur son visage mais finalement, c'est un peu toujours le cas, même quand il essaie de faire semblant. Tony passe une main dans ses cheveux.

– _Ok, je... Bruce va me tuer pour ça, bordel. Fury va me tuer. Je vais me faire virer. Et tu vas me détester. Bon Dieu, ce que tu vas me détester. Et je te comprends, putain, je te comprends._

Tony prend une inspiration.

– _Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais il on s'est vus il y a quelques jours, quand tu es venu au cabinet ou je travaille avec Bruce. En fait, tu savais pas qu'on travaillait là et maintenant, tu l'as oublié. C'est ce qu'on fait. On efface la mémoire des gens._

Quoi?

– _Cette semaine, tu es venu effacer Bucky._

Bucky?

– _Tu_ – _Vous étiez ensemble, avant. Et je sais que c'est difficile à croire parce que maintenant, tu as oublié jusqu'à son visage. Tu as décidé de l'oublier parce qu'il est venu nous voir avant toi et si tu veux mon avis, je pense pas que tu l'aurais fait si_ – _si il l'avait pas fait. Je crois que c'était un peu la merde, dans votre relation. Et c'était dommage parce que ça avait l'air beau, ce que vous aviez, je te jure. J'aurais préféré que vous arrangiez ça tout seuls au lieu que Bucky trouve une putain d'annonce. Je devrais pas faire ça. C'est_ – _bon, déjà, je suis sur de me faire virer, et puis je sais même pas si c'est une bonne chose pour vous deux. Le deuxième fichier que tu vas lire est la preuve que je te raconte pas de conneries. Tu vas te voir en train de parler de choses dont tu te rappelles même pas avoir vécues et il faut pas que tu flippes ; t'es pas fou. Il y a aussi un dossier qui s'appelle "photos". J'étais censé les effacer et_ – _J'ai tes dessins, aussi. Ceux que t'as arraché de ton carnets. J'ai oublié de les prendre mais ils sont dans un tiroir, au boulot, je me débrouillerais pour les récupérer avant que Fury remarque que j'ai merdé et me foute à la porte._

A l'écran, Tony fait une pause. Il passe ses mains sur son visage.

Ca y est ; Steve a le bras qui saigne, mais il n'a même pas mal.

– _C'était marrant de jouer avec la mémoire des gens quand je les connaissais pas. C'était marrant de jouer au scientifique fou. Mais pour vous deux, ça a rendu les choses tellement difficiles_ – _je suis désolé. J'ai envoyé ses trucs à Bucky aussi. Il se peut que je lui aie aussi donné ton adresse_ – _la sienne est dans le dossier, avec son numéro. Je sais pas si ce que je fais en ce moment est bien. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre, et c'est peut-être pour ça que je te dis tout ça. C'est parce que je suis égoïste. Ca, ça change pas._

Tony le regarde.

– _J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop. De te remettre tout ça dans la gueule. Prends soin de toi, Stevie._

Il éteint sa webcam.

L'écran de Steve reste noir pendant dix minutes au moins avant qu'il ne se décide à ouvrir le deuxième fichier vidéo.

Dix minutes, et il a le poignet qui saigne vraiment, maintenant. Il a gratté trop fort. Dix minutes, _bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe_.

Tony peut parfois se comporter comme un gros con, mais pas au point de monter une blague aussi grosse que ça. Il ne se serait pas donné tant de mal et puis, si il y a des preuves et si c'est véritablement Steve qui parle sur cette vidéo, il n'y a pas moyen que ce soit pour de faux, pas vrai? La vérité, c'est que la question n'est pas de savoir si c'est vrai.

 _La question, c'est de savoir si t'as envie de voir ça_.

Steve clique sur le fichier.

– _Ok,_ dit la voix de Bruce hors champ. _Ca tourne._

Et Steve est assis sur une chaise, épaules voûtées et sale gueule à l'appui. Putain qu'il a l'air con, putain, qu'il a envie de se frapper.

– _Tu peux commencer,_ fait la voix de Tony.

Le Steve de la vidéo regarde par terre, ou ses genoux, ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. _Aie la décence de me regarder en face, enfoiré._

– _Je m'appelle Steven Rogers, et je suis ici pour effacer Bucky Barnes de ma mémoire. Je_ – _principalement parce qu'il l'a fait, en fait. Il m'a effacé. Et je lui en veux. Je lui en veux parce qu'il voulait jamais parler de ce qui allait pas, il me faisait toujours comprendre que ce que j'avais à dire était pas important. Ca m'étonne même pas de lui qu'il ait fait ça, et c'est peut-être pas si mal, de toute façon._

Et puis Bucky, il y a quelques heures, dans le train, il avait l'air d'être une belle personne.

– _Ca allait plus, de toute façon, alors c'était peut-être la seule solution. Au final, il avait peut-être raison. Il serait bien content d'avoir raison._

Bucky lui a brisé le coeur, et peut-être que lui, avant, il a brisé le sien.

Steve ouvre le fichier de photos, et il ne s'écoute plus parler qu'à moitié. Sa respiration est coincée dans sa gorge et ses yeux lui brûlent.

Il y a eux sous la neige, sur la plage, dans un café. Il y a eux en train de sourire, de dormir, de s'embrasser. Il y a des bouts de sa vie qu'il a oublié parce qu'il l'a choisi.

– _C'est devenu une personne horrible, Bucky. Il est tout le temps cynique et désagréable. Tout le temps négatif. C'est insupportable. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, parce qu'on riait beaucoup, avant. Il était du genre à vouloir me faire rire. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il dit, c'est pour me faire du mal. Tout ce qu'il fait. Vraisemblablement, il a trouvé une façon de me faire encore plus mal. Il m'a oublié._

Il regarde les photos et pour être sûr, il ferme les yeux et il revoit le visage de Bucky, dans le train, ce matin. Il a envie de vomir. Et puis il ramène ses genoux contre lui et il ferme les yeux plus fort, en attendant que ça passe. En attendant qu'il se réveille. Il s'est endormi dans le train pour rentrer, ou il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Il n'est pas allé à Montauk et il n'ira pas. Tout ça n'existe pas.

Et puis il entend des petits coups à la porte de sa chambre et le bruit fait s'ouvrir ses yeux avec une violence presque physique.

Bucky est dans l'encadrement de sa porte avec son manteau plein de neige et ses yeux bleu-gris grand ouverts. Tout ça n'existe pas.

–C'était ouvert, dit-il. T'as laissé la porte ouverte.

Il tient dans sa main une clé USB. Ses yeux sont rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur qui affiche une photo d'eux deux dans une fête forraine. Et derrière, la voix de Steve dit:

– _Je pouvais lui parler de rien parce qu'il faisait toujours son intéressant. Il faisait toujours comme s'il savait mieux que moi ce que j'avançais, mais il savait pas. Il savait jamais rien, il parlait tout le temps de choses futiles. J'arrive même pas à me rappeler ce que je lui trouvais d'intéressant._

–Je pense que t'es quelqu'un d'intéressant, dit le Steve du présent.

Et Bucky, il ne dit rien. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le bord de son lit. Il ne regarde plus l'ordinateur, mais ses doigts qui jouent avec la clé USB.

–C'est pas grave, dit-il. J'ai dit des trucs moches sur toi, aussi. Je savais pas que c'était possible de dire des choses comme ça de quelqu'un qu'on connait même pas.

– _Je pense que ce qui était séduisant, chez lui, c'était qu'il avait l'air spécial,_ continue la vidéo. _Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui pouvait vous sauvez de votre existence morne et misérable, de pouvoir vous transporter dans un autre monde. Un monde ou les choses sont excitantes. C'est qu'une ruse, il fait ça pour se faire aimer._

–Je pense pas ça de toi, corrige Steve.

–Tu me connais pas. T'as raison en vrai– enfin, t'avais. Sur la vidéo. Je suis pas quelqu'un de spécial.

–Je suis sûr que si.

Bucky tourne son regard vers lui. Le vrai lui.

–Je t'aime bien, il dit. Je m'en veux d'avoir dit ces trucs horribles à propos de toi.

–Moi aussi, je– je suis vraiment désolé.

 _Je suis sur que si, t'es quelqu'un de spécial, parce que je te regarde et j'arrive pas à détester quoi que ce soit chez toi._

 _Comment on a fait pour se détester?_

–Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Propose Steve.

–T'as du whisky?

Et alors qu'ils se lèvent tous les deux pour se diriger vers la cuisine, la vidéo tourne encore. Il aurait du l'éteindre, il devrait.

– _Toute la soit-disant histoire derrière son tatouage, c'est des conneries. Bucky fait pas les choses parce qu'elles ont une signification. Il fait tout sur un coup de tête, il réfléchit jamais. Le tatouage, ça doit venir d'un pari à la con en soirée, quand il était bourré, probablement. Il est toujours bourré. Il se cache toujours derrière ça pour justifier ses conneries._

–C'est pas vrai, fait Bucky. Ca, c'est pas vrai.

–Je sais, s'empresse de dire Steve alors qu'il n'en sait rien. J'adore ton tatouage.

On le voit un peu plus, maintenant, le tatouage. Parce que Bucky porte un sweat dont il a retroussé les manches et que maintenant, les traits durs et la couleur métallique s'étendent jusqu'à son coude ; peut-être jusqu'à son épaule. Steve regarde dans son armoire. Il a bien un fond de whisky. Ca doit être à Clint, parce que lui, il n'en boit jamais ; ou peut-être que c'était à Bucky, quand ils étaient–

– _Merde, même quand on baisait, ça me faisait du mal. On faisait plus ça que pour se faire taire. Il faisait l'amour de façon tellement désintéressée. C'était triste ; pas sexy, juste... triste._

Il donne son verre de whisky à Bucky.

–Désolé, je pensais en avoir plus, dit-il.

Ils s'assoient sur le canapé.

– _Son ex lui a appris qu'il fallait le faire comme ça. C'est pas sa faute. J'aurais juste aimé qu'il n'en ait pas besoin, avec moi_.

Les yeux de Bucky s'écarquillent. Il le regarde et il y a toute la tristesse qu'il pouvait accumuler dans ses yeux, mais il ne pleure pas.

–Comment tu–

–Je sais pas, dit Steve. Je suis désolé, je sais pas, je–

–Non, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du venir du tout, je– je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu. J'aurais pas du venir. Je vais m'en aller.

Il pose le verre sur la table basse et se lève précipitamment. Steve le suit jusqu'à la porte et merde, pourquoi ça lui crève le coeur?

–Au revoir, dit Bucky.

–Au revoir.

–C'était sympa de te rencontrer.

Et il s'éloigne dans le couloir. La voix de Steve tourne toujours, dans sa chambre. Il essaie de ne pas écouter ce qu'elle dit mais c'est trop tard, tant pis, même si il n'en a pas envie.

– _Je pensais que je le connaissais. C'est triste de passer autant de temps avec quelqu'un pour se rendre compte qu'il est un inconnu._

Dans le présent, Steve dit:

–Attends.

Il suit Bucky dans le couloir.

–Quoi?

–Je sais pas.

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Steve?

–Je sais pas, je– juste... attends. Attends, juste un moment.

Et il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il est là, devant ce garçon qu'il ne connait pas depuis hier, qu'il a connu pendant deux ans, et il ne sait pas quoi dire. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à dire? Ca aurait peut-être été moins douloureux s'ils n'avaient pas oublié du tout, si ils avaient juste du faire leur deuil et enterrer leur relation, comme les gens normaux. Merde, Steve devrait juste s'y faire, rendre la clé à Tony et ne plus jamais le revoir.

–Ok, fait Bucky en s'adossant au mur.

Steve avance jusqu'à être en face de lui.

–Je suis pas un concept, Steve. Je suis juste un mec paumé. Je suis pas parfait.

Steve le regarde, avec ses cheveux dans le visage et ses grands yeux bleus. Il a une voix grave et cassée et douce.

–J'arrive pas à voir quoi que ce soit chez toi qui me plaise pas, dit Steve.

Et c'est vrai.

–Mais ça arrivera. Ca arrivera. Tu vas finir par voir tout ce qui va pas, tu vas t'ennuyer et je vais m'ennuyer, je vais devenir horrible parce que c'est ce qui se passe toujours avec moi.

–Ok.

Bucky le regarde. Il a les yeux mouillés. Il éclate de rire. Steve est probablement sur le point de chialer aussi, mais il rassemble toute la force dont il est capable pour ne pas le faire, et il sourit.

Il devrait juste s'y faire, mais il ne peut pas.

–Ok.

Tant pis.


End file.
